Trying to make it Right
by AllyKat2108
Summary: Based of season 5 "The End". Dean/OFC
1. Hungry Hungry Hippo

TRYING TO MAKE IT RIGHT

AN: Hey guys! Trying something new. If you don't like the idea of Dean with someone who isn't the "model" type or the standard thin beautiful girl, don't read this story. I just thought I'd right something for all the bigger fangirls out there ;)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything,! WB and Kripke own all the yumminess that is the Winchesters!

CHAPTER ONE: Hungy hungy hippo?

Dean stared at his reflection in the mirroe. He was in 2015 and felt unsure what exactly the dicks with wings really wanted him t learn out of this 'Back to the Future' bullshit. It had official been ten seconds after Dean broke free of his handcuffs, washed his face and wondered outside the he ran in to a girl.

The girl was short and young, around her earlier 20s. She has long brown hair and a chubby build. She wasn't ugly by any means, she wasn't even what you would call average. If you took a few pounds off of her she would be a smokin' 9.5 on the hotness scale. Dean was pulled out of his thoughts of judging her on a 1-10 scale when she poked his nose.

"What?"

"Are you listening to me Dean?"

"I wasn't, but I am now. What did you say?"

"What did I say? Seriously Dean when I walk my happy ass to the front of your cabin in the middle of the night I really expect your attention from the git go." Dean looked at the girl with his classic 'What the hell look'.

"Seriously Winchester, your not Dr. Sexy MD." Dean stood there shocked.

"Who is that?" She rolled her eyes at his faux confusion. "Dean cut the shit. Your obsessed with that show! You practically came in your pants when you saw I had the complete series. You had like a 3 day no sleep marathon."

"Oh, right... I forgot?" The girl slapped the back of Dean's head.

"Look you know I could care less what or should I say who you fuck, your dick see's more ass than a toilet seat. Its part of your sexy charm, bad boy who bangs anything with a skirt. But Risa, Stephanie and Kristie don't share my mentality."

Dean scratched his head. 'Get yelled at for shit I haven't even done yet.'

"Well you clearly got me all figured out... Ummm sweetheart. So why don't you go and fix this problem by explaining that to them." She rolled her eyes at Dean.

"Look don't you sweetheart me. I'm not another dumb bimbo that actually thinks your gonna settle down and make me Queen of Camp Zombieland just cause you like to whisper 'Sweetheart- mhmm your the only on that makes me this hard' while your banging me."

Dean smiled "Did I say that to you?"

"What is wrong with you? I'm not playing these stupid fucking mind games with you tonight. Your being way to weird. Did your hunt go bad?"

"Hunt?"

"Eh, mission whatever you guys want to call it."

"It went fine."

Just then a guy yelled " Dean and the men are pulling up in 5 minutes. Recon team be read to unloaded the supplies." Dean looked back at the girl trying to feel her out before he did anything to drastic like knock her out. That thought went down the drain when he saw that she pulled a pistol from behind her back that had been tucked into her jeans.

"Who are you" The gun pointing straight at Dean's chest. "I'm Dean, look let me explain."

"No, you let me explain. You get your ass inside that cabin now or I will shoot you." Dean followed the girls command. Once inside the girl pointed at the cuffs attatched to the ladder. "I guess Dean already knows your here. Well buttercup plop that fine ass down and recuff yourself and we'll wait for Dean."

45 MINUTES LATER

"Dollface, lwt me explain what happened."

"Dollface? I thought we went over that. I don't dig being called some generic unmeaningful nickname."

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Rae, and please feel free to use it."

"Rae, I am Dean Winchester. I'm just not 2015 Dean. I'm from the past, the Angels sent me here to see just how bad its all going to get in 5 years." Rae looked skeptical of 'past' Dean. " So what another lame ass tatic to get you to say yes to Michael?"

"Yeah, and baby I see you found my hostage." 'Present' Dean said from the doorway. Rae cocked her gun and aimed it at Dean's head.

"Fuckins asshole!" Rae dropped the gun. "Why are you always sneaking up on me? I could have shot you, in fact I almost shot you twice today. Stop being a sneaky douchebag." Dean smirked and came an sat on the bed next to Rae.

"I'm sorry Rae, as you know now my douchebag tendesies aren't from the apalcoypse, I've always had them."

"Good to know. You..., umm he snuck out of jail while you were out and about." 'Past' Dean shook his handcuffed arm getting there attention.

"Yeah, can I please be uncuffed cause sweetheart over there did it alittle to tight."

"Hell, thank god you both have your looks because your whiney bitches."

"Hey!" Both Deans shouted out.

"See what I mean?" Rae got up and grabbed the key from 'present' Deans jacket pocket that was laying over the chair and uncuffed Dean. "Now your New Dean." Rae said after uncuffing him and helping him to his feet. She turned around and pointed to 'present' Dean on the bed. "And your Old Dean. I don't want you to pulling any parent trap bullshit on me either."

"Alright, we won't I promise." Old Dean said. New Dean looked at him confused. "What?"

New dean took a step forward to be in front of Rae. "No offense sweetheart but who are you to be bossing me- uhh us around?" Rae leaned forward closing the small gap inbetween them.

"No offense but do you want me to pistol whip you and handcuff both your hands?"

"I'd like to see you try." Rae reached for her gun, and old Dean stepped up and grabbed Rae's arm dragging her to the porch.

"Hey, if you pistol whip him it may cause me brain damage." Rae rolled her eyes and put her gun saftely back in between her back and jeans. "Rae I need to have a little private chat with myse-"

"New Dean" Rae intrupted

"Umm.. Yeah New Dean. So why don't we meet up in say a hour in your room and start a mini- marathon of Dr. Sexy MD?" Rae bit her bottom lip thinking of all the other things they would be doing other than just watching tv.

"That the only reason why your coming over or should I have Mariah stay with Cas?" Dean looked back at the door to make sure New Dean wasn't listening.

"You know what we are gonna do." Rae's eyes narrowed with anger.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You just checked to see if anyone could hear us before saying you were coming over for 'fun'. I can't believe your actually embarrassed of me, to have YOU know that we sleep together."

"Baby, No! Its not like that at all. I just don't want New Dean to try and make a move on you."

"Bullshit, that doesn't even make sense. Just because I'm fat doesn't mean I'm stupid." Rae glared at old Dean and walked off the porch.

"Rae! Don't be like that you know I don't think that." Rae was already getting out of his eye sight.

"Fuck."

New Dean was no standing in the doorway. "Don't get me wrong man, Rae is cute and I'm sure the selection aint the best and I undertsnad banging a fatty. But Hungary Hungary Hippo is our leading lady?"

Old Dean balled up his fight and threw a sing at New Dean. He hit him right in the cheeck.

"What the fuck man!" New Dean said as he grabbed his face.

"Shut the fuck up! This is the exact reason I didn't want you to know. I just knew we would be a dick and hurt her feelings. You don't know her and I swear to God if you say something to hurt her feelings I will kill you." Old Dean walked back into the cabin and grabbed two beers. He handed one to New Dean and sat down.

Old Dean finally spoke after several minutes of silent drinking. "So we need to talk."

TBC...

Whatcha think?


	2. Fighting Yourself

Trying to Make it Right

Chapter 2- Fighting Yourself

AN: I just want to start out by saying thanks for all the alerts and reviews! :) I would like to apologize for all the mistakes in chapter one (hides under the covers!) I completely thought I spell check it and proof read it but I didn't :( that's what you get for writing at 3am!

Diclaimer: I don't own anything that you recongize!

"We need to talk." Old Dean replied to New Dean.

"Alright."

"When Zachariah bust you out of here I want you to say yes to Michael."

"The hell I am! Nobody is gonna wear me to the freakin' prom."

Old Dean shook his head, a sad realization hitting him before he spoke. "I know you won't, I never did." Old Dean finished his beer off and grabbed his coat off the back of the chair. "You can sleep here in my cabin, I'm gonna go to Rae and see if I can dig myself outta this damn hole I dug."

"So is she your girlfriend?"

"Rae? Yeah I guess she is."

"But what about Risa, Stephanie and Kirstie? I mean she knew all about them and she seemed totally indifferent to it."

"Well Rae doesn't exactly believe in relationships, she let's me pretty much do whatever I want, as long as I'm honest about what I did."

"So all the perks of a relationship, without the committment part. I see why we like this chick."

"Yeah, but you should know that if she wanted more I'd give it all to her. I would marry her and never look at another women again. She has given me everything and healed me in way you'd never understand, and believe me when I say the love I have for her is the only real thing I have left in this damn world."

"But Dean, you can't expect me to believe _that _girl is my future. This must be another scare tactic." Old Dean sighed and opened another beer.

"You'll understand one day. Your priorities tend to change when the world is ending. Plus believe me when I say she is by far the best lay we have ever had."

"No?"

"Oh yeah, even better then Molly from Ohio."

"Wow."

"Exactly, and I'm not embarrased by her. Everyone here knows who she is with. The only reason I was keeping it from you is because of your mentalitly. It took a long time for Rae to believe that I found her body as beautiful to me and I don't need you fucking that up."

"Ok, but clearly she isn't enough to change us. We still sleep around." Old Dean stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Old habits die hard. And honestly we fought about her not wanting a commitment with me. Called it quits for about a week, and I slept with every women in this damn camp trying to get her off my mind."

"And?"

"I realized it wasn't working. She gives me everything she has and in return all she ask is that I respect the fact that she doesn't do 'titles'. And for now I'm willing to except that."

"Alright then. She has spunk so I like that."

"Yeah she does. Attitude for days that girl."

"Are you really happy?"

"As happy as I can get in this world. She really is everything to me now." With than Old Dean walked out the door.

"Dean?" Old Dean stopped and looked back at New Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Will you bring back Sexy MD, so I have something to watch?"

"Of coarse buddy, ill send Mariah over with season one."

"Mariah?"

"Rae's little sister, and I'm only gonna say one thing about her. Keep your dick in your pants. And I mean it."

"Why would I screw her sister?"

"Cause she is a solid 10, and if you touch her ill kick your ass."

"Touche."

Rae sat with Mariah in her cabin.

"So let me get this straight, there are two Deans?"

"Yup."

"Ohh do I get New Dean?"

"Ummm... No slut."

"Hey, I'm just kidding!"

"Sure you are."

"He is the hottest guy on the planet."

"Well I know that. Look if I die in a fire or something you can have dibs on both Deans."

"Aww sis!" The girls hugs and giggled.

"But Dean was embarrassed of me Mo, I mean this is the exact reason I don't want to get to close to him. What happens when this is all over and he doesn't want me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well his a solid ten, and I'm like a six. In another world he wouldn't even look at me twice."

"He's totally head over heels in love with you Rae and none of that other stuff matters. Plus I think your totally gorgeous."

KNOCK KNOCK

Both girls turned there heads to see Old Dean in the doorway.

"I happen to think your totally gorgeous too." Old Dean said with a smirk. Mariah stood up from the bed and grabbed her over night bag.

"Alright you love birds I'm heading to Cas' for the night."

"Mariah could you run season one over to the other Dean? He needs something to entertain himself." Mariah nodded and smirked at his words.

"Oh and I don't mean you. You drop the DVDs off with him and leave."

"Yes daddy!" Mariah replied while rolling her eyes.

"Hey little lady do not fuck him, I don't want to have your sloppy seconds in a few years!" Rae yelled at Mariah's retreating figure.

"So... How mad are you baby?"

"Dean, I'm not mad. I guess my feelings are just hurt love."

"I'm not ashamed of you Rae. I love you."

"I know you do, but the way he looked at me when he found out I was with you. He was in shock."

"I'm not gonna lie to you baby, he was. But you have to understand I'm not him anymore. You've made me realize that looking like a playboy model isn't all its cracked up to be. You turn me on more then anyone else has ever." Rae looked down at her body. She was wearing a tank top and boxers, her normal sleep attire and suddenly felt very self consious. Her legs were short, her stomache peeking out at the bottom of her shirt. She gently pulled it down to cover the exposed flesh.

"Hey." Dean walked to her and tilted her face to look him in the eyes. "I love you." He pulled her shirt up so the bottom of her stomache once again showed. "And I love your body."

"You love the Hungry Hungry Hippo?"

Dean's eyes shot up in shock. "What?"

"I kinda hung around after our fight, I heard New Dean call me that."

"Baby, I'm so sorry you heard that but it isn't true." Rae rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not mad, I heard you defend me. Defend us and I'm so happy that you did." Rae wrapped her arms around Dean's shoulders and raised up on her tippy toes to kiss him gently. Dean's hands roamed Rae's body as he deepend the kiss. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smirked and Dean kissed her neck and when he reached her ear he whispered seductively "If you were a hippo I wouldn't be able to fuck you standing up in the middle of your room. And trust me sweetheart I can." Dean bite her ear lobe and walked over to the nearest wall. He slammed her back against the wall. "I love you Rae and after I fuck all this non sense about being insure out of you I'm gonna make love to you til the sin rises." Rae pulled his shirt off his tones body.

"I love your body. Your so fucking hard."

"You have no idea how hard I am right now." Dean thrusted towards her to show his point. Rae's hand slipped inbetween their bodies and unbuttoned Dean's jeans. " I'm going to sit you down for literally 12 seconds and I want both of us naked." Rae unhooked her legs and slid down his body. Pulling her shirt off and yanked her boxers down. Dean was naked before her. He picked her back up and slammed her into the wall again. "Fuck me Dean."

"No foreplay love?"

"Not right now. I want you in me now." That's all Dean needed to hear, he grabbed her thighs tighter and thrust into her hard and fast. Dean pumped into over and over again until her was groaning and she was screaming his name. After they both climax and caught there breath Dean lowered her to the ground. "That was amazing." Dean said to Rae and planted a kiss on her head. He pulled her towards the bed and they both collapsed on it.

"You ready for round two Winchester?" Dean raised and eye brow and smirked at her.

"God I love you!"

TBC! Whatcha think?


	3. Our Goodbyes Hurt the Most

Trying to Make it Right

Chapter 3: Our Goodbyes hurt the most

AN: The old writing bug struck again and I just had to give it another shot! I hope you all like it and review!

Rae rolled over to see a sleeping Dean. He always looked so peaceful when he was in a deep sleep. Rae found it's the only time the whole weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders. The only time he could be peaceful, when he was alone with his dreams. It made Rae smile and rolled back over to get some more sleep, it was a rare occasion that Dean was still asleep when she woke up. She was prone to sleeping more to the average person before the "war" had broken out. Rae was broken out of her thoughts when she felt Dean's right arm over her waist and a gruff morning was muttered.

"Morning yourself darlin'. " Rae shrunk into Deans embrace, inhaling a scent that could only be described as Dean. Booze, leather, gun powder and musk. Something she had never smelt all together in her whole life. It was pure peace.

"Wanna foul around?" Rae rolled her eyes and gently laughed.

"No, I wanna go back to sleep darlin'. " A deep throaty huff came from Dean as he pulled her back closer to his chest. "Say it again?"

"I wanna go back to sleeeeeep."

"No, not that part." An evil smirk creeping onto Rae's face.

"Darlin'?"

"That's more like it."

"You like when I call you darlin'?"

"You know I do." Dean rolled on top of Rae so quickly that she had no time to fight him off, if he had already won the debate. Morning sex it was, not that she cared either way it was a win-win in her eyes.

"Darlin' I'm sleepy. Someone kept me up late all night."

"Im pretty sure it was you that was roaring to go for round two."

"Well I didn't wake you up at 4am for round 3 now did I?"

Dean looked up to the right to briefly think of his answer. His fake pondering made Rae bite her lip.

"No, that was me." Rae shifted slightly underneath Dean causing a slight moan escape from Dean's lips. Rae's whole body caught on fire when she heard it. Right as their lips met a knock on the door cause both their heads to snap in attention of the person interrupting there 'alone time'. Dean sighed and pushed himself off of the bed pull on his pants. "Hang on, im coming."

Dean answered the door to New Dean.

"Dude, you have bad timing like you wouldn't believe. What do you want?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything but we gotta talk. I just ran into Cas. Not only did he say he lost all of his angel mojo, but that Sam is the devil." This got Rae's attention. She never met Sam but she knew how much love Dean had for his younger brother. Rae grabbed Deans button down and her boxers to get dressed.

"And…?" Old Dean stood in front of the door way, face blank like New Dean has told him the sky was blue.

"Dean, you didn't tell New Dean that Sam said yes to Lucifer?" Both Deans turned their attention to Rae.

"I told him Sam didn't make it, he didn't need to know more then that."

"The hell I didn't. Don't you think I deserve to hear from you that Sam is the goddamn Devil?'

"No not really. It doesn't change anything. Sam is gone, dead. The details don't matter." Once again Rae spoke up.

"Dean, that isn't true. I cannot believe you kept that from him. What did yhou expect would happen when you two show up to kill the devil and he sees Sam's body is being controlled by the fucking devil?" Rae backed away from both men grabbing a pair of jeans and pulling them over the boxers she had on.

" You know our days are numbered on this planet, none of us probably have a lot of time left and instead of doing what you know deep down in your heart is right you lie."

" I did not lie to him Rae."

"Just because he didn't specifically say did Sam say yes to Michael doesn't mean he didn't have a right to know." Rae grabbed a hoody off the back of the chair and stood between the two Deans.

"I love you and I will not spend what could be our last day together mad at you, so Im going to go for a walk and when I come back I don't want to talk about it, im going to completely let it go but if I stay in this room and listen to one more bullshit excuse come out of your mouth I might stay mad all day. So im leaving." Rae walked past New Dean and shut the screen door with a slam on her way out.

New Dean had no idea why but he followed her. "Rae wait up." Rae stopped and looked at New Dean with confusion in her eyes.

"Hey, im sorry you had to see our little fight."

"Its fine, dontcka think you went alittle hard on him though?"

"No I don't."

"Well you're his girlfriend shouldn't you stand by your man?" New Dean had that swag to him that screamed 'Badass playboy' and his words had a playful tone to them that she had never heard from her Dean and it made her sad that she never experienced this from him.

"Please, I always have Dean's back but that doesn't mean im going to let him of the hook. Part of love is holding people accountable when they need to be. If I never called Dean out on his bullshit he would have no balance."

"I cant believe in 5 years I wont have anyone left to balance me out. Bobby is gone. Cas is a hippie. And Sammy is the devil."

"Dean, Sam is not the Devil."

"Yeah well pretty close."

"No darlin'. Sam is possessed. The devil is just a fancy demon."

"Darling?"

"I guess habit, you are kinda the same guy that im in love with. Im sorry" "No, it's fine."

"I know you're not keen on the idea of me, or any relationship really but I promise you if I'm alive and you want it ill help you stay balanced. I'll be someone that you can turn to. My love for Old Dean is so strong I cant imagine not wanting to help you even if I didn't know you."

"Yeah? You would be there for me no questions asked?"

"You know what im pretty sure I would be, but chances are we will never know."

Dean and Rae looked at each other, the silence overwhelming all of a sudden. Rae smiled at Dean almost sadly and walked away knowing that in another lifetime she wouldn't have the chance to meet this amazing man in front of her and walked away.

TBC….

AN: Reviews…please?


	4. First Meetings Hit the Hardest

Trying to Make it Right

Chapter 4: First meetings hit the hardest

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything you recognize! Kripke is the owner I'm just saying hello!

Dean and Rae looked at each other, the silence overwhelming all of a sudden. Rae smiled at Dean almost sadly and walked away knowing that in another lifetime she wouldn't have the chance to meet this amazing man in front of her and walked away.

Dean once again had no idea why but followed after Rae. "Rae, wait up." Rae turned her head and cocked it to the side in confusion at New Dean's actions. "Ummm…hey."

"Hey." Dean walked closer to Rae. This is the first time he really notices her. She has on a pair of jeans but you could see where the boxers got all bunched up in the legs from putting the jeans on to fast. An army green button up that he knows for a fact belongs to his future self because he has the exact same shirt now. And a white hoodie tied around her waist for her hasty get away. "I thought maybe we could talk. I feel like I stormed the castle and ruined your morning. And I get that the days are numbered here, and I get that this is all real to you but this cannot be the future. Not my future."

"I know, those angels are dicks. Total douche bags but you know they aren't dumb. You don't live for a thousand lifetimes by being retarded."

"Well no I guess you don't."

"Exactly, now Old Dean doesn't tell you the details because he already has it made up in his mind that when you go back you will repeat in his footsteps and this will be your life, at least another shitty form of it. That you will be a shell of the man you once were." Rae took a deep breath in and rubbed her hands over her face. "I love Dean- Old Dean. And I know that you two are different men. That this world changed him in way you'll never understand, but there is a light in your eyes. This beautiful spark that my Dean doesn't have anymore."

"Listen Rae I don't know what you're getting at but I don't have the free spirit you seem to think I do. I'm dark and twisted in ways you'll never understand." Rae locked eyes with New Dean and a small smile was on her face, it wasn't out of happiness but of pity. "That's what's wrong with you Dean. You have always been the protector, the strong one but nobody has ever been strong for you. And things that keep you awake at night I know about."

"Sweetheart the things that keep me awake at night wouldn't even register on your radar of terrible things. You can't even think up the evil that haunts me at night." Rae took a step closer to him, and lends into him and whispered oh so quietly he barely thought he heard her. "I know all about your demons Dean." New Dean looked down at Rae and smirked. "You don't know shit about my demons."

"Really? Well I know all about you. Your dad, Sam, Bobby and every bad thing you did in hell." Dean turned his body from Rae, almost like it was a physical barrier between him and the short girl. "Dean I'm not going to pretend to know the man you are today. But I do know your fears, and your guilt. The guilt that keeps you awake at night is the exact same that keeps my Dean awake. And I have been with him every night for a very long time. So believe me when I say you will become the shell of the man you are right now." Dean huffed and turned around.

"So what you're telling me is I have to say yes to Michael or ill be so depressed I can't function?"

"No, you'll function. You'll be the most amazing man left on the planet. You will single handily safe hundreds of people from the croatan virus. But you won't sing, your eyes won't light up when you see a fresh baked pie, and you will let you most loved possession sit in a camp yard instead of fixing her up and driving her."

"The Impala is not my most loved possession." Rae rolled her eyes. "Please you refer to it has 'Your baby', you love that car."

"Of course I love that car! She is an American Classic!"

"I know she is, she is a beauty. But that's not the point."

"So your saying go back and say yes."

"Hell no."

"Excuse me? I thought this pep talk was about me saying yes to Michael."

"No, this pep talk is letting you know to do it differently. That doesn't mean on their terms. Do it on your own. You're Dean Winchester for Christ sake!"

"How do I not end up here in five years without saying yes to the angels?" Rae motioned for Dean to follow her as she began walking back down the trail to her cabin. "Well for starters don't go your own way. You need to stick with Sam. You are so self-righteous you'd literally go to hell for him. So instead of not know when to say you're sorry, pick up the phone and find your brother. You're stronger together then you ever are alone. Your dad made you boys thinks that being together made it easy for your enemies to break you, that your love for one another would end up getting you killed in the end."

Dean stopped walking for a minute. "Did you know Sam?"

"No, I wish more than anything that I could have met him before Lucifer got to him."

"Then how do you know we are so great together?"

"Because family doesn't bring you down. I've always believe that your siblings are the most important people in your life. They are the people that will love you forever, the only ones that understand how bat shit crazy your family really is. I know that when you leave that this world it will be over for me. That I'll go back five years into the past and not know Dean, and I won't know what is really out there. But hopefully you'll have Sam and find a new way of sending that son of a bitch back to hell." Rae started to walk again leaving New Dean to stand there and think about everything she said.

"Rae?" Dean called out to her after she was a few feet away.

"Yeah?"

"If you love Dean so much then why do you want me to change the outcome of this so bad?"

"Because that's how much I love him."

"And you're okay with a world without him in it?"

"No, but I figure you never miss what you didn't have. I won't remember him, and I know I'll have my sister."

"And that's enough for you?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to ruin millions of lives so I can be with someone I love. What makes my love so much more special then someone else?" Rae looked at her watch and sighed. "Look New Dean, tomorrow morning we are attacking Lucifer and there is a very good chance that none of us going on this mission will make it out alive. So I'm going to spend as much time in bed with my man as I can before he has nightly rounds and my sister sneaks over to play Go fish with me."

"Sounds like a nice day." Rae once again sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, it will be. I'll see you tomorrow morning." After Rae walked off without another word said between them New Dean decided that if he got out of this the first thing he would do is call Sammy.

AN: Reviews?

TBC…..


	5. Chick Flick Moments you bitch

AN: New Chapter for all you lovely readers out there! I hand wrote this chapter last night in the hopes that my internet would be back on today...however that is not the case! But I have to say I really like this chapter so I'm typing it out on my BlackBerry Word to Go app! There isn't a spell check so forgive me in advance for any mistakes! Oh and this get pretty steamy towards the end... It has a M rating for a reason folks! Enjoy and please review!

Dislclaimer: I do not own supernatural nor am I making a profit off this!

Chapter 5: Chick Flick moments you bitch!

Rae walked into the cabin she shares with her sister. "Mariah? You in here?" Rae kicked her flip flops off and untied the hoodie around her waist and tossed it on a nearby chair.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mariah asked from the bed she was laying on.

"New Dean and I just had a really weird heart to heart." Rae said quietly as she laid down next to her sister on the same bed.

"Really sis? I thought you'd be upset about the whole calling you a hippo?" Rae shot Mariah a death stare and just sighed. "Well thanks a million for bring that back up."

"I'm just saying."

"That's besides the point Mariah!"

"Well tell me your point cause if I see him I'm gonna let him know that I'm pissed about it!" Rae giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Just be polite if you see him."

"Why? He is such a dick for calling you that!"

"Well I can't argue with that statement. He is so a dickhead, but he is so lost."

"A lost dickhead?" Mariah nugged her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Look, I always thought it was Sam saying yes to Lucifer that did my Dean in, but now I know it has been a loosing battle since he saw his mom die. But he is so strong, and if he can take my advice on the topic of family I have a feeling the world will be a much better place then it is now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean New Dean is all kinds of fucked upn like Prisoner of War fucked up but deep down he still has hope. He can still dream of a life without monsters. But Old Dean is far past having any fantasies of a normal life." Rae looked so defeated like the words physically hurt to say.

"Well that's why tomorrow he's gonna kill the devil! So you guys can have a normal life together." Rae could tell Mariah was only trying to raise her spirits but honestly she knew the chances of actually being successful at sending Lucifer back to hell were slim to none.

"Mariah I'm going tomorrow with Dean." Mariah raised her eyes brows in shock at her sisters last statement. "Umm.. No your not?"

"Yes I am." Rae said firmly.

"Dean will never let you go, its a damn suicide mission Rae!"

"Well that's a chance I'm willing to take."

Mariah sat straight up, her body tense and ridgid. "Fine, ill go too then."

"If that gun doesn't work tomorrow there is no way we will walk away from it. And I refuse to let you die!"

"So what your really saying is you can't live without me?"

"I couldn't bear it if you died." Rae whispered honestly.

"So what you expect me to live without you?"

"Yes. I expect you to live a beautiful life, with lots of love, and lots and lots of babies."

"No! If your going then I am too." Mariah's eyes began to water but no tears fell from her big blue eyes.

"Baby girl, I can't let you march into something that can go badly- and I mean bad quick."

"But its ok for you?" Mariah demanded

"You'll never understand the way I love you."

"No, you don't understand!" Mariah stood up and threw her hands up in frustration. " I love you Rae. Your my big sister, your the only family I have left! And you know what? I won't go tomorrow but neither will you!"

"I have to." Rae said gently as she stood up.

"Why for Dean? For some guy?"

"Mariah, Dean isn't just some guy. Don't say things cause your mad."

"But you promised me that no man would ever come between us. You said it was you and me against the world forever." Rae grabbed Mariah and hugged her. Tears poured from both girls as they clung together. "Mariah I love you more than any person on this planet."

"Then why can't I just come with you?"

"Because baby your life is truly just starting, your only 19. I want you to have the longest, healthest life you can have."

"Not much of a life to have here."

"Don't say that... I know some shitty things have happened to us but that doesn't mean it isn't worth fighting for."

"Then stay and make a life!"

"I'm trying to make this right Mariah! I didn't choose to fall in love with Dean, but I did...and now I have to be strong like him."

"But it isn't your fault, it isn't your battle!"

"Its nobodys fault honey. But I choose to make it my battle. You'll see one day when your older."

"I'm old enough." Mariah said firmly. And Rae just laughed. "You know I always felt the same way when someone would say that to me but man I've learn so much over the last two years. Being with Dean taught me how to love someone, how to trust. someone that isn't family. It doesn't have to be us against the world, its ok to love people and let them in."

"If you die ill be all alone."

"Honey you won't be alone."

"I know but it won't be you."

"You don't need me like you did when we were kids. I've taught you everything I have to give. And now its time for me to take a stand and try and give you a life that allows you to be free."

Mariah just sat on the bed and looked at Rae with the saddest eyes she has ever seen. "Will you stay with me til I fall asleep?" Rae shook her head yes and sat down next to her little sister. Mariah laid her head on Rae's lap and closed her eyes. Rae just gently rubber her back and hummed softly until Mariah was asleep.

*Outside Deans Cabin*

Rae walked slowly up to the cabin door. The day she had planned was not happening. It was only a quarter after 1pm and she done having these emotionally draining conversations. First with New Dean, the Mariah and she seriously believed the moment she opened that door Dean would want to about their mini- fight they had this morning. Rae imagined Dean pacing back a nd fourth or sitting in that old leather chair he loves so much, brooding with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. And as much shit as he talked about "No chick flick moments" they had several as a couple and a few before they ever kissed. So when Rae open the door and finally walked into the cabin she was more than alittle shocked that Dean was laying on the bed shirtless, jeans unbuttoned reading a damn book. "Hey baby." Dean said while laying the open book on his chest. Rae smiled at him and kicked the open door shut.

"Hey Dean." Now mind you Rae has seen Dean naked, Dean naked and wet, and Dean naked, wet and pleaing with her to get wet and naked with him. So needless to say she has seen him look extremely sexy before, but nothing could compare to what Dean did next. He tossed the book he was reading onto the night stand that she insisted he make because she just had to have a lamp by the bed. "Come here." Rae walked over to the bed, eyes locked on his the whole time. "I've been waiting for you."

"I told you I just needed some time to cool off."

"I know." Dean sat up as he spoke and pulled Rae's body closer to him. "You smell intoxicating to me." Dean rubbed his face against her body and inhaled deeply. His hands forcefully grabbed her hips he pulled her down so she was straddling him legs. Everything has happening in slow motion for Rae as she tried to think of something clever to say but nothing ever came. Dean on the other hand was extremely focused and snuck his hands underneath the white hoodie she wore. His hand travelled up her sides, over her shoulders and finally the hoodie was off her. His fingers moved to the top button of his shirt. "You look very sexy in my shirt baby." Dean whispered huskily into her ear. He unsnapped the first button with ease and patience but by the time he got to the third button before he decieded to rip the shirt the rest of the way off was his best option.

"Dean you ruined your shirt."

"I've got other shirts." Rae saw no point in arguing with his logic. Dean grabbed her breast and started rubbing them with his rough hands. Rae couldn't hold back the moan any longer when he squeezed them. "No bra Rae?"

"I wasn't expecting to leave the bed all day...plus the hoodie covers all the nippin'."

His hands continued down her body stopping on the waist band of the jeans popping the button undone with one hand he quickly flipped them over so she was on her back and he was leaning over her. Rae couldn't think about anything except the fact that she was going to be still and let him be in control. When he unzipped the jeans and tugged them off her legs instead of rejoining her on the bed he took a step back and stared at her body. He started at her feet and when he finally finished roaming her body with his eyes the sexiest smile she had ever seen graced his lips.

His smile gave Rae all the motivation she needed to get out of the bed and bend to her knees in fron of Dean. She unzipped his already unbutton jeans and pulled them over his hips until they settled around his ankles on the floor.

"No boxers?" She meant for her voice to sound sexy and bold but instead she sounded meek and innocent. Dean stepped out of the jeans and pulled Rae to her feet. Dean leaned down and huskily whispered in her ear. "Am I making you nervous?"

"I don't know, I don't know what I'm feeling honestly." Dean chuckled and once again brought Rae to straddle him after he sat on the bed.

"Well I have a confession to make." Rae bit her lip at Deans statement and waited for him to continue on, but instead of talking his mouth was on her neck, one hand on her breast and the other tangled in her long hair. Rae lifted her hips up to allow his erection to slip inside of her he stopped her by firmly holding her hips down. Rae rolled her hips despite the pressue he had on them. "Mhmm baby please no teasing today." Rae pleaded as she continued to roll her hips as much as she could with Dean's grasp.

"I want to tell you my confession first." Dean said softly.

"Okay darlin' " Rae replied and stopped moving her body. But when Dean didn't speak and continued kissing the column of her neck Rae couldnt stop her hips from rocking back and forth and moaning in pleasure.

"Stop." Dean demanded but never removed his mouth from her neck or his hands from caressing her body.

"Uh...Dean. Mhmm please." Just ask quickly as the words left her mouth Dean once again flipped them over. Her back against the mattress, legs spread and Dean hovering above her. His erection pressing into her thigh.

"I'm so in love with you and I'm sorry I was a total asshole this morning."

"Mhmm baby, its ok I don't care." Rae grabbed Deans head and pushed his lips into hers. Dean didn't brake the kiss until he felt her legs wrap around his hips.

'Wait, that's not my confession." Rae rubbed her hands over his arms and as far down his back as she could reach. Her mouth was on his collar bone sucking and licking her way to his throat. "Rae I'm trying to tell you something important."

"Ok, what?"

"I'm nervous." Rae immediantly stilled her hands and quit wiggling her hips.

"Why?"

"Because if this is our last time together I want it to be perfect."

"Dean, quit being such a tease and I promise it will be amazing."

"We always have amazing sex, but this could be the last time."

"Its not the last time we'll have sex."

"It could be, and I just want to make it perfect." Rae smiled up at Dean and sweetly asked "What would make it perfect?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"If we make it tomorrow will you marry me?" The hugest grin broke out on Rae's face. "Yes I will." Relief washed over Dean's face, and he finally thrusted into her.

TBC...

Well what did you think? Reviews are much appreciated!


	6. Seeing old Enemies

Chapter 6: Seeing Old Enemies.

AN: Thank you for the reviews! They are love to me!

As they crept onto the estate grounds the hairs on Rae's neck stood up. An eery feeling washed over her and she tried to calm her nervous before she completely psyched herself out and made a complete fool in front of people so worked so hard to impress. She wasn't naturally gifted with any sort of combat skills, she had no experience with physical fighting until the croatoan virus first spread through her town and she killed her first croat. She stopped counting how many people she killed, and despite the fact that she wouldnt hesitate to shoot some demon virus infected zombie straight in the face that wasnt enough to impress her fellow peers. Infact if they had it their way she wouldn't be on this mission, period. Her anxiety crawled its way back to the pit of stomach when she realized Dean was looking at her, waiting for her to reply to whatever he had said.

"Babe?"

"Im sorry...what did you say?" Rae tilted her head sideways slightly and shrugged her shoulders when Dean arched his right eyebrow in disbelief of having to repeat himself.

"Rae, its okay to be nervous."

"I know, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were ready you, New Dean and me are about to head around back."

"Just us three?" New Dean made his way over at Rae's comment.

"Yeah, Dean whats going on here?" New Dean stood next to Rae. "You do realize this is a trap right?" Rae's eyes almost bulged out when she saw Old Dean nod his head in agreement.

"Trap?" Rae asked innocently. New Dean looked at his future self to see if he would be doing the explaining to her.

"Babe. He knows we are coming."

"So the element of surprise is gone now." Rae said sadly.

"Technically which is why they are going in the front and we are going in the back." Old Dean finished in a whisper.

"I dont get why we are splitting up." New Dean had a scowl on his face when he realized what Old Dean had planned.

"They are the new distraction." New Dean said with malice.

"Look i have to do what needs to be done. And I need to kill the devil."

"And your going to sacrifice the people that trust you to keep them safe?" New Dean asked sharply.

Rae held her hand up like a mother would when her kids get out of control. "Listen, we dont have time to be fighting. Im not super thrilled by this plan, and i dont agree with it by the way. But you told them it was a suicide mission so lets just go in there and kill that evil son of bitch and be done with this fucking life."

"This isnt right." New Dean said firmly.

"No, its really not." Rae said quietly.

AROUND BACK

"Well, well,well what do we have here?" Lucifer said with a sadistic smile. Both Dean's instantly used their bodies has a shield for Rae, pushing her behind both of them.

"I came here to kill you." Old Dean said without hesitation.

Lucifer smiled once again and made a tisk tisk sound as he waved his finger back and forth. "Thats not nice but what a strange turn of events! Two Dean's and Rae have come to kill me." Lucifer walked closer to the trio and pointed to Rae. "Dont be shy dear, let me get a good look at the girl that was able to tame the wild Winchester." When neither Dean move out of Lucifer's way he just casually rolled his eyes. "Boys dont be silly, im not going to kill your sweet Rae...not today anyways."

It seemed impossible but it seemed that both Dean's stiffed their bodies more, trying to creative a more protective barrier around the short girl. "Rae come here now." Rae locked eyes with Lucifer but her feet stayed firmly in place. It seemed so strange that those eyes, those big beautiful hazel eyes harbored the devil behind them. "Rae, im not going to ask again. Come here." Rae stepped around the two men, coming to stand next to Old Dean. Old Dean grabbed her hand tightly, vainly trying to communicate to her to stop moving towards Lucifer.

"Isnt that the sweetest thing. Let me tell you Rae your man there isnt all that great of a guy. Hes done some pretty questionable things- and thats the Devil saying that."

"I know."

"Yes you do. Hmm...you know all kinda of twisted evil inside that pretty little noggin of yours."

"Enough of these games!" New Dean yelled. "Let her go, its us you want."

"How presumptuous of you to assume what i want and dont want. Right know id like to talk to Rae."

"What is it that you want from me?" Rae asked with an unknown confidence.

"To have a conversation, i'd love just to chat with you about all the terrible things that have happened to you...offer you some vengeance perhaps." Both Dean's looked at each other then to Rae, confusion written all over their faces.

"I have no desire for vengeance."

"You know I can see into your soul...no point in lying."

"Im not lying. The only person i want vengeance on is you. your the reason that my shitty life became some horror flick. Fucking zombies walking around, making me kill people I loved."

"Well my greatest apologizes Rae."

"Apologizes? They are not excepted."

"Your feelings are hurt and i can understand why...I am about to kill your boyfriend." Rae took a deep breath and squeezed Dean's hand as hard as she could. Fear pumping into her body from every direction. "But i just want to let you know that if you should ever want it i'd be happy to offer protection to you and your sister."

"I'd rather die then to serve you."

"That's what they all say dear, but honestly im not the bad guy. Im offering you this protection because I like Dean. I dont like him not enough to not kill him, but enough to offer his lady protection from the virus."

"No thanks." Rae said sharply

"Perhaps its Dean I should be asking...Dean?"

"Go back to hell you evil son of a bitch." Old Dean held the colt level with Lucifer's head and pulled the trigger, twice. The bullets knocked Lucifer's head back making a sharp cracking sound. Lucifer never feel from his feet, he barely stumbled. "Rae...RUN" Dean threw the hardest punch he could against Lucifer trying vainly to beat him in a hand to hand fight. Rae was frozen she couldn't move from where so stood. Lucifer knocked Dean to the ground and stepped on his neck breaking it instantly. "DEAN!"


	7. Meeting Lusty and Lustier

Chapter 7: Meeting Lusty and Lustier

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing you recognize.

"DEAN!" Rae shot up from bed her heart racing from the dream she just had. She turned her bedside lamp on and let her eyes adjust to the newly lit room. 'Wow I've officially freaked myself out!' Rae thought as she tried to gain control of her breathing. Rae jumped when her alarm clock began buzzing next to her. "Jesus, im trying to give myself a heart attack!" Rae turned her alarm off and stretched her tired body.

Rae walked out of her room and into the kitchen, quietly making some coffee from her new coffee pot. It was a fancy gourmet one that was a gift from a coworker that had a crush on her. She shook her head in frustration as she tried to make the coffee start brewing. "Over priced piece of shit!" Rae groan in frustration from not being able to make the machine function properly. The light suddenly turned on and burst of laughter could be heard through the whole house. Rae rolled her eyes at her sister standing there laughing at her. "Having trouble sis?"

"No, I was just making some coffee Mariah." Rae said sternly.

"Uh-huh Rae...your were just about to throw that damn thing out the window."

"Whatever, just make this damn thing work. I need some coffee." Mariah walked over to the coffee pot and push three buttons making the coffee brew. "Done."

"Dont be so proud of the fact that you made a coffee pot work." Mariah stuck her tongue out at her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Whatev' Rae, dont hate me cause you aint me."

"Please." Both girls giggled and their early morning antics.

"Okay, ive got to hit the library this morning before work. My finals are in like one week and I have to study!"

"Are you kidding? All you do is study and be boring."

"Yeah, well no point in spending money on school if you dont pass." With that Rae left the kitchen and headed to her room to get dressed.

THE LIBRARY

Rae sat alone at a large table with books spread all over the table, open to different pages. He head bobbing up in down to an unknown song she randomly made up to hum. Rae was taking notes with her right hand, while her left hand flipped through the pages of different books. Rae stopped writing and began to search for a particular chapter on Maat a Egyptian goddess of truth and justice. She had read the chapter before but couldnt find it in any of the books sprawled around the table top. "Hmm...guess ill have to find the right book..."

Rae got up and began searching the library for the right section of books. 'MYTHOLOGY' was written on a large sign above the aisle she was walking down. "Ok, where are you book...?" Rae's finger gently touched the spine of several books before she found the one she was looking for. "Gotcha!" Rae said excitedly. Rae began flipping through the pages searching for the chapter on Maat. She was so engrossed in flipping through the pages thay she didnt realize the large man walking up to her.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Rae looked up from the book, in front of her a tall man stood.

"Yes?"

"Is that Weinger's version of Egyptian mythology?"

"It is actually, why?"

"I was wondering if you werent going to check it out if i could."

"You want my book?"

"Well its not like-" The man was interrupted mid sentence by another tall man walking up to him.

"Dude, you find that book yet?"

"Kinda."

"What do you mean kinda? And whos this?"

"She's the girl that has the book we need." Dean gave Sam a WTF look.

"Uh Sweetheart, im Dean and this tall giant is my brother Sammy."

"Its Sam actually." The tall one interjected.

"Dude, whatever. Anyways Sammy and I really need that book. Is there anyway I can talk you into giving it to us."

"Not really. I need this book to write my paper." Dean smirked and flashed the most delicious smile Rae had ever seen. "Whats your name sweetheart?"

"Nicole." 'Nicole? Thats a terrible fake name.' Rae thought to herself.

"Mhmm, Nicole thats a beautiful name."

"Thanks, well ive got to get back to writing my paper." Rae turned to leave but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hang on now. My brother and I really need that book, im sure you can let us borrow it for just a few minutes to copy the pages we need."

"Okay. Here's the book please dont leave with it."

"We wont." Sam said reassuringly from behind his brother.

"Okay, im at the study tables. Can you bring it to me when your done?"

"Sure, we will bring it right over." Rae shook her head and turned back around. Rae walked back to her table and began taking notes again. She was slightly flustered from the two men she just met. They were both smoking hot and she had to admit the shorter one was a total stud, panty dropping hot. Rae saw the two brothers head towards the front door, her book in hand. She got up and chased after them but by the time she made it to the parking lot the two men where driving away in a black car. "Those bastards! Lusty and Lustier stole my book."

TBC!


	8. Egyptian God's are Bitches

AN: This chapter is more graphic then the other ones thus far! I think this story officially earned its 'M' rating!

Chapter 8: Egyptian Gods are bitches.

Rae walked back inside the library to get her things, and check her blackberry for text messages. As Rae put all her papers and books into her backpack she decided that she could always check out the book for the university and in all reality could write a great paper without the reference if she had to, but damn she wanted that book back. She didnt need the book, it wasn't a requirement to finish the paper. But for whatever reason she wanted it.

LATER THAT DAY: Rae's house

"Maybe you want that book back so much because you really want to see Lusty and Lustier." Mariah said with a smirk on her face.

"Umm no. It has nothing to do with that at all, i could care less about two book thieves."

"Book thieves?"

"Thats what they are!" Rae claimed not so quietly.

"Rae, they are two very hot guys who cares if they stole from a library."

"I dont care that they stole from the library Mariah, I care that they stole it from me! And that tall one promised they'd bring it back!"

"Maybe they will?" Rae's head popped up as a idea hit her.

"Yeah, im gonna go back to the library tomorrow and see if they drop it off."

"No, we are going back in the morning to check it out. I want to see Lusty and Lustier for myself."

"Whatever you want."

Rae rolled her eyes at her younger sister and headed towards the shower. She turned the faucet all the way to hot and waited for the water to warm up. They didnt live in a old home, but the water took forever to get hot in Rae's bathroom. Which made no sense because the water heater was closer to her bathroom then any other one in the house. Rae stripped her clothes off and stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind her. As soon as the warm water hit her body she let out a sigh of relief. She laid her forehead against the cold tile of the wall and let the hot water wash over her tired body.

Rae closed her eyes and when she did she was hit with what she could only explain as flashes of memories. Like when you try to remember your dreams. She opened her eyes quickly but the flood of images were flowing through her brain.

FLASHBACK

Rae was in a shower, her back against the cold tile. A man stood in front of her wet and naked.

"Baby Im trying to take a shower."

"And we are in the middle of water shortage, I'm conserving water by jumping in here with you." The man pressed his naked body unto Rae's, his hands slowly caressing her skin starting at her shoulders and stopping on her ass. Giving each cheek a gentle squeeze before holstering her up against the wall. His warm and hard body pressed up against her and the cold tile on her back was sending shots of electricity through her body ending at her core. His left hand was still on her ass when his right hand slipped in between there bodies and started rubbing her sensitive nub.

"Mhmm Sweetheart your all wet."

"I am in the shower Dean." A sexy smirk formed on the man's beautiful face. He leaned in even closer to Rae's body. Her soft creamy skin completely flush with his tight and toned skin. His nipples rubbed up against her plump breast, his breath hot against her neck and ear as he whispered "I dont think the shower has anything to do with why your pussy is dripping wet." Rae's gasp of breath made Dean's throbbing thick member even harder.

"Tell me why your so wet." Dean said in a hushed tone.

"Because..." Rae's face was changing from aroused to embarrassed with ever question he asked.

"Because why sweetheart?"

"Because of you...you are so fucking hot." Rae grabbed his face and pulled it to her lips. Their kiss was hot and sloppy, both beyond need of release from the heat in their bodies. Dean readjusted her thighs so the head of his cock was at her entrance. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you."

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"Dean please."

"Please?"

"God, I want you in me." Dean pushed the head of himself into her but stopped before his long shaft was fully inside her.

"Mhm, baby please I need you to fuck me." Hearing her say those words was the straw the broke Dean Winchester's self control. He submerged himself in her wet tightness with one mighty thrust.

END OF FLASHBACK

The once hot water ran cold as Rae tried to process what just happened to her. She turned the now cold water off and wrapped her self in a soft fluffy towel. Her body shivered and she didn't know if it was from the cold or the fantastically graphic experience she just had.

"Dean."

Was the only word on her mind. Dean. Dean. Dean.

She was blow drying her hair and the only thing she could think about was Dean. She was applying her make up and the only thing she could think of was Dean. She was getting dressed and the only thing on her mind was Dean.

"Dean should be my new catch phrase." Rae said out loud to herself as she fluffed her long brown hair. As she was walking to her room she heard a knock on the door.

"Mariah, someone is at the door!" Rae yelled in the direction of her sisters room. When she got no reply and heard another knock on the door she huffed in response to her sister's annoying habit of inviting people over and not getting up to open the door. "Mariah Jo answer the fucking door!" But when Rae opened her sister's door she wasn't in there. "Where the hell is she?"

Another knock could be heard from her sister's bedroom.

"Im coming, one second!" Rae yelled as she sprinted to the door. She opened the door without even looking through the peep hole.

"Sorry about that...!" Rae said quickly before she got a good look at the men standing in her doorway.

"Its no problem." Between hearing that voice and her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the porch she realized that Dean, the man she has been thinking about, was standing on her dark porch with his brother.

"We brought you that book." The taller one who she remembered Dean calling 'Sammy' said softly.

"Oh, thanks." Rae just stood there staring at the two men, okay mostly staring at Dean. Sam nudged Dean and motioned for him to hand her the book in his hands.

"Oh right." Dean muttered and handed her the book. Their fingers brushed one another when he handed her the book. Causing a jolt of emotion to hit them both, but neither knew what that emotion was. The book fell from Rae's hand after the brief contact with Dean, no one but Sam noticed. Sam bent down to pick it up and offered it back to Rae with a sweet smile. When Rae didnt take it he noticed how intently his brother was staring at the short girl and vise versa.

"Nicole?" Sam asked patiently.

"Nicole?" Dean muttered to himself, shaking his head back and forth. "Your name is Rae." She nodded her head in the affirmative. Dean moved towards her, his body a few inches from hers.

"Rae." Dean repeated again as his hands moved to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear from her face. His hand didnt move away but moved closer until he was gently cupping her face. His head moving closer to hers as she raised herself up on her tippy toes vainly trying to close the all of a sudden to far gap between them. When their lips finally meet it wasnt fireworks but pretty damn close. It was exploding burst of memories, a montage of a life starring both of them but neither of them knew of. The kiss ended when Sam began clearing his throat obnoxiously loud.

"Dude, whats going on?" Sam asked his older brother.

"Sammy go wait in the Impala." Sam was about to argue with his brother but when Dean turned his head and shot him a look that could kill the most deadly of evil sons of bitches he simply said okay and walked away.

"Wow, that is honestly the weirdest thing I've ever felt." Rae admitted to Dean.

"I'll second that." Dean said firmly.

"What the hell was that?"

"Im not sure, can I get back to you on that?"

"Yeah, your gonna have to explain all that to me." Dean rubbed his face with his right hand.

"Listen I dont know whats going on here, give me a few hours to figure out what just happened."

"Alright Dean."

"Tomorrow morning, can we meet at that diner across from the library?" Dean didnt know why but he felt anxious as he waited for her answer.

"Uhhm...sure, what time?" Rae asked

"Lets make it nine?"

"Sounds fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Relief washed over both of them. Dean smiled one more time and turned to walk away.

"Hey Dean?" Rae asked timidly, so quietly Dean almost didnt hear her.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know where I lived?" Dean smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Its kinda what I do." He winked at her, and turned back around and walked away.

TBC...

AN: Okay I know this story isnt very popular but Im honestly trying to improve my writing! Review and tell me what you liked, or hated. Also if anyone wants to Beta this please let me know! Seriously please review?


	9. Alternate RealityHorse Shit

AN: First off I'd like to start out by saying thank you to Carver Edlund, Jay9529, and Winchesterxgirl for the lovely reviews! Also to everyone who Story Alerted this story! :)

DISCLAIMER: Lord Kripke owns Supernatural, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel...man the list could go on forever! Basically if you recognize it I do NOT own it!

Chapter 9: Alternate Reality...horse shit!

Rae stood on the porch long after the Winchester boys left, she wasn't sure how long she was out there. It wasn't until her sister pulled into the drive way that she snapped out of her trance.

"I got booze and snacks!" Mariah said as she happily waved the bag back and forth.

"That's great." Rae said softly when Mariah moved past her to get inside the house. Mariah stopped dead in her tracks.

"Whats wrong with you today?"

"Nothing...why?" Mariah shot her a look of disbelief.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried little sister, I wouldn't even know how to try to begin explaining it."

"You could start by coming inside the house." Rae nodded her head and followed her younger sister into the house. The girls naturally migrated into the kitchen. Rae opened the bag of groceries Mariah had gotten at the store and begin putting all the items where they belonged. When she grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka she raised her eyebrow at her sister.

"Mariah Jo, how did you get this bottle?"

"I bought it at the liquor store."

"And how did you do that? Your 15 years old." Rae's voice getting slightly louder.

"I have a fake ID." Mariah stammered out.

"Horse shit...you don't have a fake ID! Who bought this for you?" Rae's voice was stern and demanding.

"Why are you so mad that I brought home some alcohol? I thought you'd want to make drinks and hang out."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Your always doing this to me." Tears clearly forming in the corner of the younger sister's eyes.

"Doing what? What is it that I'm doing that is so terrible Mariah?"

"Your acting like my mother, your just my stupid sister! And your such a hypocrite, when you were 15 you were partying like every night." Mariah shouted back at Rae.

"Your right, I'm not your mother. And yeah I did party, and we both know where that got me." The tears flowing for Mariah's eyes make Rae's tone soften "Look honey, I'm sorry I jumped your ass about the vodka...but you're to young." Mariah's face became angry and red at the last comment her sister made.

"Whatever." Mariah said snarkly.

"Where did this bottle come from?" Rae asked, Mariah simply said nothing.

"Where did this bottle come from?" Rae asked once again.

"The bar." Mariah said softly.

"Excellent. Well I'm going to go pay for it and then i'll be drinking it. Leave this house while I'm gone or invite anyone into it I will take your phone away."

"I did pay for it. I'm not a thief." The term thief made Rae think of the 'Book Thieves' which made her think of Dean. And now was certainly not the time to try and figure out what the hell was happening with him.

"Who purchased it." Rae asked after she was able to focus once more on her sister.

"You'll be so pissed if I tell you."

"Imagine how pissed ill be if you don't tell me."

" It was Phillip." Mariah finally confessed after several seconds of getting the death stare from Rae.

"Im going out, stay here."

"Rae, where are you going?" Mariah asked.

"To find Phillip, he had no right to be buying a minor vodka!"

"He just owed me a favor." Mariah pleaded.

"Mariah, enough...just enough. Ive had the strangest day of my life and I need you to stop. You stay in this house, because your totally grounded. I'll be back later." Rae grabbed her wallet and keys off the counter and walked out the front door after slipping on her favorite flip flops. She locked the front door and leaned up against the cold wooden door, that had once been a bright red but was now a faded rust color. "Ive got to get my shit together!" Rae said frustrated. She had no idea what was happening in her life but she did know for sure that Phillip Hester was at Champs and she and him were going to be having a conversation.

CHAMPS SPORTS BAR- 12 minutes later...

Rae walked into the bar she had once loved, a place she had felt at home. She scanned the bar looking for Phillip, she saw his truck parked outside so she knew he had to be somewhere inside.

"Hey there stranger." The bartender said from the other side of the bar.

"Matthew, how goes it?" Rae asked genuinely

"Business as usual...we miss you around here you know."

"Its a mutual feeling Matthew." Rae gave the man a small smile and continued scanning the bar for Phillip.

"You want a beer Rae?" Matthew asked from behind the shiny wooden bar.

"Not right now, I'm looking for Phillip." Matthew shook his head and sighed heavily.

"He's playing pool, back corner." Rae nodded her head in appreciation and headed further back into the smokey bar. When she rounded the corner she came face to face,...er face to chest with a tall man. "You following me short stuff?" The man asked amused. Rae who had been in 'mission mode' hadn't noticed that the firm chest she ran into was of coarse Dean Winchester until he spoke.

"No, I am looking for someone though." Dean's face suddenly fell into a frown.

"Well do I need to worry about your boyfriend trying to kick my ass for kissing his girl?"

"No."

"So your boyfriend doesn't care if you make out with other guys?" Dean asked half joking, half serious.

"No, because I don't have a boyfriend." Rae said slightly annoyed. "Look Dean, I would so love to stand here and talk to you. But I do need to find someone first." Rae looked around Dean's large frame to finish scanning the remaining back pool tables. When Rae spotted Phillip her eyes narrowed into 'crazy women' slants. "I'll be back." Rae stated firmly and walked over to Phillip.

"Phillip, you and I need to have a conversation." Phillip didn't even acknowledge that she was talking to him. "Phil I'm not joking."

"Well look what the cat drug in! If it isnt sweet little Rae." Phillip said winking at her when he said 'sweet'.

"Cut the shit, I want to know why you thought it was okay for you to buy my sister vodka?"

"You need to lighten up sugar." Phillip lend up against the pool table. "Ever think I bought that bottle so you'd be all fired up and come down here and see me?"

"Well if that's the case your wish was granted, and if I ever find out you bought Mariah alcohol again I will call the cops." Rae turned to walk away but Phillip reached out and grabbed her arm, swinging her back around to face him.

"Baby girl, why you gotta be all work and no play now?" Phillip asked.

"Because unlike you I had to grow up, now take your hands off me." Phillip let go of Rae's arm, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Im not kidding Phil, don't buy Mariah anymore alcohol. In fact just stay away from her."

"I'll stay away from her but I cant promise she will stay away from me."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Mariah is a beautiful young girl, and she'll be 17 soon."

"Whats your point?"

"You know all the women in your family have a soft spot for me. Its only natural that Mariah will seek me out sooner or later you all do." Rae's whole body tensed up at his words. "You know I'm right."

"You have no idea what your talking about. We're so done here Phillip." Once again Rae turned away from him and began walking towards Dean.

"You know the way I hear it your little precious sister is turning out to be a bigger whore than you." All the color drained from Rae's face, her hands clenched into tight fist, and she took a deep breath trying to contain the anger building inside her. She turned slowly and noticed that not only was Dean walking up behind her everyone had stopped drinking and shooting pool after hearing Phil's taunt.

"What did you say to me?"

"Your sister is well on her way to becoming a bigger whore than you ever were, and honey that's quit the accomplishment. I mean everyone know how many dicks you've sucked and fucked." The fist that came into contact with Phillip's face was not Rae's but Deans.

"Dont talk about her like that." Dean's voice was low and menacing.

"Fuck off!" Phillip screamed loudly as he picked him self off the floor. When he found his footing her tried to swing back at Dean but he easy stepped out of the blow. The second swing got Dean in the shoulder, which did nothing but irritate him. Dean cocked his shoulder back and hit Phillip square in the jar with the hardest left hook he had. Phillip fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Stay down you little bitch." Dean flexed his left hand and grabbed his beer off the small table by the pool table. "Umm...Dean maybe we should leave." Rae said softly.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Dean chugged the rest of his long neck beer and tossed it in the trash. Rae walked around the corner with Dean on her heels. She waved at the bartender Matthew and walked out the door.

"I guess I should say thank you for defending my honor." Rae said after a few moments of silence.

"It was nothing, that guy should watch his mouth."

"Yeah, well I just hope he stay away from my sister."

"Me and Sammy could make a pit stop at his house and remind him to stay away if that knock out wasn't enough to remind him." Rae laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I appreciate it and all but it shouldn't be an issue after that punch. I would say I'm shocked that you could hit a guy that hard but considering some of the things I think you've done I'm more surprised he didn't die."

"What kinds of things do you think Ive done Rae?"

"Hunting things...killing things." Rae said unsure of herself even as she said it.

"Maybe we should go somewhere and talk...somewhere private." Dean said as he look around at the parking lot full of cars and trucks.

"Agreed. You can come to my house. My sister is there but I'm sure she is barricaded in her room pouting." Rae rolled her eyes and dug her keys out of her jacket pocket. "Wanna ride with me or follow me?" She asked politely.

"I'll just follow you, Id rather not leave my baby in a bar parking lot where I just punched a guy out." Dean admitted. "You could ride with me, I'd bring you back to your car."

Rae knew it made no sense for her to leave her car here when she was going home. But the idea of being in that car, that beautiful sleek black beauty was so tempting. "My sister can bring me here tomorrow to get my car."

A smile broke out on Dean's face. "Alright then, shorty lets go."

"Why I gotta be shorty?" Dean smirked and Rae's question.

"Cause you're short." Dean teased.

Rae rolled her eyes and climbed into the Impala. She deeply inhaled the scents of the boys car. It smelt like leather, a delicious masculine feel that made shiver.

"You cold?" Dean asked sincerely.

"A little." Rae said, trying to save the embarrassment of Dean noticing her shiver for a lot of reason, but being cold not one of them.

"Let me get the heat on." Dean's right hand went automatically to the Impala's counsel to turn the heat on.

"Oh no don't. Its not that cold, and I hate heaters."

"You hate heaters?"

"Yes, the artificial heat makes my wanna crawl outta my skin!" Rae grimaced at the thought.

Dean smiled and the cute face Rae made. "Alright, well here put my jacket on." Dean shrugged out of his infamous dark leather jacket and offered it to Rae. Rae took the jacket and subconsciously bit her lip when she slipped it on. "Thanks, do you need direction to get to my house or do you remember?"

"I remember." Dean pulled the Impala out of park and into reverse, pulling out of the parking lot quickly making Rae nervous. She grabbed the seat belt and clicked in, buckling herself into the front seat.

Dean noticed Rae buckling up. "Does my driving make you nervous?"

"The only time I don't wear a seat belt is when I'm driving myself." Dean cocked an eyebrow at her. "Think your a better driver then me?" Dean asked playfully.

"Doubtful, but you drive fast and if you turn out to be a shitty driver I doubt this car has airbags."

Dean let out a hearty laugh. "Sweetheart, I'm a excellent driver so have no worries." Dean leaned into his seat, left hand on the steering wheel and his right arm out stretched along the top of the seat. Rae had the urge to slide over to the middle and snuggle into Dean's side. She resisted the urge and sat as still as possible. When they pulled up to Rae's house she unclicked her seat belt and opened the passenger side door. "You coming in?" She finally asked Dean when he made no attempt to get out of the vehicle.

"Yeah, sorry...I was lost in thought." Rae nodded her head in understanding.

"No need for apologizes. After you left earlier I stood outside for what seemed like forever."

Dean smiled and got out of the car. When they walked into the house Rae quickly took Dean's jacket off and hung it on a hook by the front door. There were several hooks lined up against the wall jackets hanging from most of them, except for the last one that had a old wooden bat on it.

"Nice bat." Dean said as he motioned towards the object.

"Thanks, gotta be prepared." Rae continued to walk further into the house. "Have a seat on the couch." Dean sat on the leather love seat against the wall. "Want a drink? I have beer and vodka."

"Beer sounds good."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Need some help?"

Rae shot Dean a look of disbelief "To grab a beer?"

"Well when you put it like that." Dean's eyes shifted down at his shoes.

"Hey Dean, wanna help make mudslides?"

"Mudslides?"

"Yeah, a booze shake."

"Hell yeah. Ice cream and booze sounds great actually." Dean stood up and followed Rae down a short hallway into a gigantic kitchen.

"Man I don't mean to be rude but for someone so young you sure have a beautiful house."

"Its the house I grew up in, our dad left it to us when he passed." Rae's voice slightly quivered but her face free of emotion.

"Im sorry."

"Thanks, it was a while ago. It was a shock but we bounced back."

"Its just you and your sister." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Thats right. And its just you and your brother."

"Yeah."

"But you've been taking care of Sam since he was a baby." Again a statement not a question.

"Yeah."

"On the road, hunting down supernatural creatures." Rae said.

"Yeah."

"How do I know all these things about you? How is any of this possible?"

Dean sighed heavily and rubbed his palms against his face. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"In an alternate universe, a 'What if...' future."

"So i'm seeing visions of the future?" A horrified look crossed Rae's face. "The Apocalypse is going to happen?"

"No, I am going to stop it." Rae pulled the Grey Goose bottle out of the freezer and grabbed two shot glasses out of the cabinet. She opened the bottle and poured the two shots. Left the bottle open and on the island in between them.

"Okay, so why am I having these visions of this not going to happen future?"

"Im not sure." Lightening striked and thundered roared through the sky.

"Because your meant to join this fight against evil." A male voice came from behind Dean.

"Holy shit!" Rae screamed.

"Damn it Cas, cant you ever just knocked on a damn door?" Dean asked frustrated. "Rae its okay, hes an angel."

"Castiel, you seem different from what I remember." Rae said confidently.

"Yes. In the future you saw I was an immoral human, now I'm a Angel of the Lord."

"What do you mean she is suppose to start fighting?" Dean asked as Castiel walked closer to Rae.

"She is destined to be with you, to fight by your side."

"So what? We are like soul mates?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I did not say that. I said she is destined to be with you."

"What does that mean?" Rae asked annoyed at Castiel's cryptic message.

"It means that heaven has chosen you to be on the path of the righteous. You were always destined to be apart of this, but since Dean has changed the future by changing his actions. Your course has not changed just moved up on the timeline."

"So heaven is taking me off the bench?" Rae asked

"I do not understand your reference." Cas stated confused.

"Heaven has decided that I have to get involved now instead of later?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, but why are we both having visions?" Dean finally chimed in.

"Because you both need to remember, to feel each others love." Rae and Dean's eyes widen at the word 'love'. Rae grabbed her shot glass and shot it. Grabbing the second one that she poured for Dean and drank it.

"We don't even know each other." Rae said quickly after grimacing from the shot of vodka.

"Your attraction for each other will continue to grow, until neither of you can resist being apart."

"That sounds like some freaky obsession spell or something." Rae said.

"Its no spell, its all your natural emotions but intensified 100 times." Cas replied. "Now. Dean you need to train Rae in basic defense to protect herself. You wont be able to stay with her and if someone were to learn of your connection they will try to use it against you."

"Castiel, I thought you said we wouldn't be able to resist being apart?" Dean asked.

"You wont, but I doubt Rae will willing to go with you on the road."

"I cant, my sister is in high school. I cant go anywhere."

"Your not gonna have to at first, but you will need to get ready for battle." And with that Castiel vanished into thin air.

"Wow."

"You can say that again Rae."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I guess taking it one step at a time." Dean walked over to Rae and out his hands on her shoulders.

"Does step one involve getting trashed?"

"I think so..." Dean removed his hands from her shoulders and poured two new shot for them.

TBC...whatcha thing?Reviews are air to me! :)


	10. Waitaren't we Team Free Will?

AN: First I'd like to thank Winchesterxgirl, Carver Edlund, and Mistiquesbest for their lovely reviews so far! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!

DISCLAIMER: Lord Kripke owns all...seriously I don't own anyone you recognize! I'm just borrowing form the best (kripke is the best fyi).

Chapter 10: Wait...aren't we Team Free Will?

Dean and Rae had lost count of how many shots they ended up drinking, enough for them both to be tipsy. They had moved from the kitchen to the living room at some point in the night and where both sitting on the rich brown leather love seat. Dean and Rae were sitting in a comfortable silence for awhile before Rae suggested they do something.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea, we could watch Dr. Sexy MD?" Rae said slyly.

"Are you making fun of me short stuff?" Dean asked in mock anger.

"Not at all, but when I picked up one of the DVDs yesterday I had a vision of you and I watching the show. And I'm not judging but you seemed really excited about it."

"Well there is nothing wrong with being a fan." Dean said quickly.

"Agreed. I really wasn't picking fun at you. Look Dean I don't really know you and it was the first thing I could think of that we did in our 'future' that didn't involve getting naked or killing something." Rae rambled on. "And I'm not interested in killing anything right now."

"Are you interested in getting naked?" Dean asked casually.

"I didn't say that." Rae said quickly as a pretty pink blush emerged on her face.

"I didn't say you did, I'm asking you." Dean turned his head towards Rae and gave her the most smoldering look she had ever seen in person.

"No?" Rae said slowly and unsure.

"Alright." Dean stood up and grabbed his empty beer bottle from the side table by the couch.

"Are you leaving?" Rae asked

"Do you want me to?" Dean asked with his eyebrow raised.

"No, what is with all these questions...do you want this? Do you want that?" Rae asked frustrated.

"Do you want another beer?" Dean asked.

Rae shot Dean a look that he imagined his mother would have given him if he got caught lying, or being a smart ass. He instantly felt like he should apologize, but apologizing wasn't Dean Winchester's style. But something about Rae made Dean not care that he didn't do apologies. Or relationships. Or the fact the he secretly like Dr. Sexy MD. Something about being with Rae made him not care about his imagine.

"Im sorry. Look I don't want to leave and I don't want to start some weird fight with you about questions."

"Okay, we aren't fighting then." Rae said sweetly.

"Good, I don't want to fight with you. Is the offer to watch Dr. Sexy still on the table?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Always."

**MANY EPISODES LATER**

Rae couldn't stand it any longer. She felt like a rat in a cage, itching to move. Her back was against the arm rest and he legs laid over Dean's. How her legs got draped over his she wasn't even sure of. All she knew was Dean had grabbed two cold beers from the fridge when she had put the first DVD on. She sat back down next to him on the couch and he grabbed her legs gently and laid them over his strong thighs. When Rae asked him what he was doing he smiled and said "Just trying to make you comfortable". However the exact opposite affect was happening. At first Rae was rigid and stiff, unsure of making movements. Two episodes in they were both laughing and had relaxed. By episode 3 Dean was rubbing Rae's leg, thus making her go crazy.

"Why are you staring at me?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry Dean, its just your so pretty." Dean rolled his eyes and made 'pfsh' sound. "Well your like this awesome hero, and your totally panty dropping hot." The look Dean shot her was enough to make Rae realize she really did just say couldn't believe she said that, the grey goose was bring out her inner 'diva' as her young sister said. The memory flashes on top of the alcohol (several shots and a few beers), on top of Dean caressing her leg was making her burning desires go into over drive. And doing all this 'on top of' list making made Rae want to be on top of Dean, or Dean on top of her.

"Panty dropping hot?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Your drunk short stuff."

"Never heard of liquid courage?" Rae asked

"Your saying you need to be drunk to tell me I'm hot?" Dean asked slightly amused

"No, but to tell you that every time my skin touches yours I get a jolting flash of memories, that aren't mine, they aren't real. But they feel real." Dean opened his mouth to say something but Rae held her hand up to stop him. "I can literally tell you what it feels like to hold your hand, I can draw the tattoo on your chest, I know your favorite song is a dead even tie between Ramble On and Traveling Riverside Blues." At this point Rae pulled her legs off of Dean's lap and stood in front of him. "Im trying to be a good sport about this, I really am."

"Rae, nobody thinks your not." Dean sat his beer down and stood in front of Rae. "Its okay to be freaked out by all this, its a lot to take in. That monsters are real." Rae broke eye contact with Dean and sighed heavily. Dean didn't know why, okay maybe it had to do with the fact that he and Rae were 'destined' to be together, but he wanted to hug her tight and promise her nothing bad was going to happen. That he would put a stop to all of this. "I will never let anything hurt you." Dean finally admitted in a soft and sweet voice that he didn't even recognize as his own.

"Im more worried about you hurting me." Rae confessed sadly. "The feelings I have for you after only a few hours aren't normal. And I get that Castiel said we would be drawn to each other, but I'm not okay with this."

"I understand Ra-" Dean was cut off by Rae.

"No you don't understand. How do I know I'm really suppose to be on this path? Cause an angel told me? Aren't you the captain of Team Free Will?" Rae asked frustrated.

"Rae, sit down and let me talk for a change." Rae sat down quickly on the coffee table and patiently waited for Dean to start talking again. "I'm a little freaked out too, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"Well yeah, your entitled to be freaked out. You've known me a whoppin' 24 hours total." Rae's hand were moving around as she spoke to Dean. "And now some angel came outta nowhere and told us that we are destined to be together. But if my memory serves me correctly you told me angels are dickheads."

"Most of them are dickheads, Cas is different then the rest of them." Dean knelt down in front of Rae and put his hands on the coffee table on both sides of her body. "I won't pretend like this is something I wanted, and in the past Ive told destiny to kiss my ass but honestly this doesnt feel wrong." Dean told her honestly.

"What do you mean this doesnt feel wrong?"

"When the angel's told me and Sam that we were vessel's, I got the worst sinking feeling in my gut. Like I just knew it was wrong, but with you it feels different." Dean looked Rae in the eyes and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I feel so cheesy for brushing your hair out of your face." Dean admitted with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, it was pretty cheesy." Dean didn't loose eye contact but his eyes grew darker, the little shimmer was gone from them. "But I love cheesy." And just like that that shimmer was back in his beautiful deep green eyes. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't have all the answers, and this feels like one of those times that answers come only with time. Like big picture kinda of answers but we have to talk about what Castiel said about us being drawn together."

"Alright."

"If I didn't think it was true I wouldn't tell you any of this, but you need to understand that no matter what I will not leave my Mariah." Dean's eyes soften and he smiled.

"Baby of coarse we would never want you to leave your sister. Family comes first, me and Sammy know that better than anyone." The fact that Dean called her 'baby' did not go unnoticed by Rae but she didn't comment on it. In fact the closer they were to each other the harder it became for Rae to focus at all.

"You get it."

"Yeah, family is always a number one priority."

"Agreed. You don't have to sale me on it." Rae felt relieved that he understood that Mariah couldn't just be shipped off to relative while she and Dean decided to play house. " So are you really gonna do what Castiel asked you too?"

"Uhh...what are you referring too?"

"Training me."

"Oh well yeah, I'll teach you a few tricks of the trade. Maybe this weekend you could come to Bobby's?"

"I don't know about that, doesn't he live in South Dakota?"

"Yeah, just for a few days, Mariah can even come with us."

"Its a thought...but maybe until we have more answers we shouldn't tell Mariah anything. Actually next weekend Mariah's choir is going to some 4 day mini trip. I could go then."

"Good, sounds like a plan." Dean's hands had slowly moved closer to Rae's body until both of his hands were on her hips. Rae couldn't think, she couldn't move, so she sat there and waited for Dean to do something. "You alright Rae?" She nodded her head quickly.

"I'm not really drunk." Rae said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Me either." Dean said truthfully. He brought his head to hers, there noses gentle touching each other. "I really want to kiss you."

"I really want you to kiss me." There lips brush against each other in a slow passionate kiss.

"I should probably go." Dean said after taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Yeah, I guess you probably should. Wouldn't want Sam to think something bad happened to you."

Dean watched Rae's face change from lust to sadness. "I could always just shoot him a text and let him know I'm fine, I could stay if you wanted me too. I don't want you to be sad."

"I am sad and I have no idea why. I'm not that type of girl."

"What kind of girl is that?"

"The ones that cant separate themselves from their boyfriends, not that I think your my boyfriend, but those super uptight clingy bitches."

"Clingy bitches? I didn't imagine that coming out of your mouth." Dean said amused.

"Why you think I don't cuss?" Rae raised her eyebrows slightly and gave Dean a 'come on' look.

"Well you just seem like such a sweet girl."

Rae bit her lip and smiled "I am a sweet girl, but don't let the innocent look fool you. I say some raunchy stuff from time to time."

"I look forward to hearing some very raunchy things coming out of your mouth in the near future." The double meaning of Dean's words weren't lost by either of them and all kinds of sexy dirty thoughts entered both of there minds.

"I'm ready to go to bed, why don't we crash for a few hours and regroup in the am?"

"Are you inviting me to stay the night with you?"

"Honestly, I'm about two minutes away from dying because I'm actually having to tell myself not to touch you. And I'm so ready to throw in the towel."

"Thank God!" Dean grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips onto hers. "Its was killing me not to touch you. All I could think of was running my hands through your hair and hold you."

"Lets go to bed then, we'll get up in the morning. I'll make breakfast and you can invite Sam over. It will be great."

"You had me at bed." They both laughed and stood up to head towards Rae's room.

TBC...

AN: So do you guys want some behind the bedroom door lemons or not? Also next chapter Dean, Sam and Rae will head towards Bobby's- after Mariah catches Rae and Dean in a compromising situation. I'm excited to write Rae and Bobby's interactions...I love Bobby! Hehehe Anyways please review and let me know what you thought! :)


	11. Dry Humping Before Breakfast?

AN: Wow thank you guys for all the lovely and wonderful reviews! I'm so super grateful to Deansloverforever, Niffer01, and Mistiquesbest for the kind words of encouragement!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Winchester brothers or Bobby Singer...Eric Kripke owns all. Lucky bastard.

Chapter 11: Dry humping before Breakfast?

Mariah woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon., she stretched and got out of bed. She walked down the short hallway and rounded a corner entering the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was the mound of crispy bacon and a stack of pancakes sitting on the island counter. The second thing she noticed was her sister pinned between the fridge and a well built man pushed up against her. The eggs that she assumed one of them were holding had dropped on the floor, long forgotten by the apparent passionate kiss. As Mariah took a double take at the sight of her sister. Rae's back was pushed up against the fridge, her legs wrapped around Dean's hips.

"I didn't realize we were dry humping before breakfast now, if I had know I would have invited a friend over." Rae snapped her head away from Dean's lips, her face flushed partly at the make out session, partly at being caught by her little sister.

"Mariah, your up." Rae said cheerily. She lowered her legs and tried to break away from Dean's embrace. His grip on her tightened and he placed one more kiss on her swollen plump lips before finally letting her go.

"This is my uhmm...friend Dean." Rae said quickly. "Dean this is Mariah, my little sister."

"Nice to finally meet you Mariah." Dean outstretched his hand to offer a quick hand shake between the two.

"And how did you two crazy kids meet?"

Rae looked at Dean for an answer, after the mind blowing kiss, slash almost sex against the refrigerator her mind was at a blank. It was difficult after physical contact to separate what memories were real from the alternate future. Rae knew it wasn't right but the first thing that came to mind was that she met Dean a few days after arriving at Camp Chitaqua. The first time she saw Dean he was giving all the newbies a tutorial on how to load a gun, fire a gun, you know 'Shotgun 101'.

"The library." Deans gruff voice bringing Rae's attention back to the current situation.

"The library? Wait, are you one of the book thieves?" Mariah's excitement growing with every word she spoke. Dean smiled, a beautiful big smile and he raised his shoulders in a shrug. "I didn't steal it, I told her I'd bring it right back."

"So did you spend the night Dean, or are you just getting here?"

Rae shot Mariah a death stare "Hey, enough with the 3rd degree Mariah Jo."

"I was just wondering if he really rolls outta bed looking that good."

"Well its none of your damn business, but yes he does." The girls both broke out in a fit of giggles. The doorbell rang alerting them that Sam was there.

"I'll let him in." Dean volunteered leaving the two sisters alone.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mariah's voice in a demanding but harsh whisper

"Nothing."

"Are you trying to tell me that you hooked up with the guy you've been cheesin' over?"

"I havent been cheesin', I don't even know what that means."

"Cheesin' means crushing on...jeez!"

Rae and Mariah turned towards the kitchens entry and smiled when Sam and Dean walked in.

"Rae, nice to see you again." Sam said nicely then looking at Mariah and introduced himself as Sam. Dean had called Sam early that morning and filed him in on everything Cas had told him and Rae the night before.

"You guys ready to eat?"

``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~AFTER BREAKFAST~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``

"So Sam and I caught a case, we got to head to Alliance, Nebraska." Dean told Rae when they had a few minutes alone.

"Wow, thats a long trip. You drive that far all the time?" Rae asked curiously.

"If I can drive there in one day its not that bad of a drive, Nebraska is about nine hours away from here."

"Okay, well when are you leaving?"

"We need to get on the road soon."

"Well then let me make something for you guys for lunch."

"Oh, I'm leaving too will you pack me a lunch too?" Mariah asked as she sat on the couch next to Rae to put her shoes on.

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"Track practice."

"Hmm, alright. I'll make something real quick for you guys then." Rae kissed the top of Mariah's head and walked into the kitchen to make Sam, Dean and Mariah's lunch.

Sam had left with the Impala to pack up and load the car, then they would head to Nebraska. Rae knew it was inevitable that he would have to leave, hell there will be times in the future that he will be gone for weeks at a time. And she excepted that, and let it go. The roar of the impala turning the corner by Rae's house could be heard from the front porch where she and Dean now stood.

"Thanks for all the snacks and making me and Sammy lunch." Dean said holding up the goody bag she has made for them."And breakfast was phenomenal."

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it."

"So, I'll see you next weekend and we'll head to Bobbys."

"Sounds great, I'm excited to show off my shooting skills! I have amazing aim you know." Rae bit her lip and smiled.

"Yeah I know." Dean's hands cupped the side of her face and brought his head down so their lips could touch in a brief but demanding kiss. "I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Alright bye." Dean opened the driver's side door and motioned for Sam to scoot over to the passenger side seat. Before Dean got in he turn to look at Rae one last time, winking at her and then getting in the Impala.

The day went by fast for Rae, she mostly worked on her college paper. Every once in awhile she would touch something or read something that reminded her of Dean, but for the most part she was able to stay focus on the task at hand instead of daydreaming about Dean. It was a quarter after seven when Mariah came home, but she was tired and went straight to her room to do her homework for school and then crash early. By nine Rae was tired. She had been up late the night before, first drinking with Dean, then having wild, dirty, hot sex with Dean. Rae crawled into her bed and was engulfed with Dean's scent. She rubbed her face into the pillow he slept on and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into sweet dreams.

AN: This story is AU, but I am going to use some of the episodes from the show to help guide the story... I hope you guys like this update, more to come soon and i promise next episode we will be heading to Bobbys!


	12. Early Morning Calls

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize! Nor am I making a profit off of this story in anyway!

Chapter 12: Early morning calls

Rae was sprawled out on her queen size bed, the covers kicked to the bottom of the bed. The alarm clock on the night stand by her bed read 5:13am in bright blue numbers.

"Why is my alarm going off?" Rae groans as she rolled over and hit the snooze button, but when the noise didn't stop she realized it was her cell phone. She quickly grabbed it and saw its was Dean.

"Hello?"

"You were sleeping?"

Rae sat up and tried to silently clear her voice. "Yeah, its fine. Are you okay?"

She could hear Dean on the other line breathing. "I don't know why I called you, I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Dean, stop its fine. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Its just this case. It turns out its a kid."

"Oh."

'Yeah, and Cas says that he's the anti christ and we gotta kill him."

"Oh."

"Rae, he's not a bad kid. He doesn't even realize he's killing people."

"So what are you and Sam going to do?"

"I don't think I can kill some kid cause one day he 'might' be bad."

Rae subconsciously nodded her head in agreement. "Then don't. Bring him to me."

"What?"

"Bring the kid to me. I can take care of him, we can help him. Kids can handle more then we think if we can just be honest." Rae stood up and flipped her light on. "He wouldn't be the first kid I've raised. Whats his name anyways?"

"Jesse. But Rae this kid is dangerous, hes half demon."

"And? Look I understand that Jesse has a lot of power but if we teach him right from wrong it won't be an issue."

"How would Mariah feel about all this?"

Rae sighed and paused to think about it for a few seconds. "Honestly I have no idea, but I do know that if you bring him here I'll have to tell her everything. Jesse will have a lot of questions and chances are he'll go looking for answers, and Mariah wont be far behind him."

"Are you ready to loop her in on all this?" Dean asked legitimately.

"No, absolutely not. But I cant keep a secret from her for long. She knows when I'm lying, and the more I think about it the more I realize I should take my own advice about kids being able to handle more if we can just be honest."

"Rae, I don't want you to do something your going to regret later. Bring Jesse into the mix means a lot of things will have to change for you and Mariah."

"I know that, but its the right thing to do. Killing him wouldn't be right and you know it Dean. That's why you called me."

"I told you I didn't know why I called you." Dean replied.

"Well you called because you need someone to listen to you."

"Maybe, or it could be that I missed your voice."

Rae smiled and bit her lower lip. "Really darlin'?"

"Damn, your trying to kill me?"

"Never, just surprised you miss me."

"Well get use to it short stuff." Dean and Rae both laughed. "I'll talk to Sam about bringing Jesse to you. I'm not gonna promise that he's gonna stay with you but it seems like an alright option."

"Okay, fair enough."

"One more thing."

"Yeah Dean?"

"What are you wearing?"

A huge smile broke out on Rae's face. "Tank top and boy shorts."

"How's your hair?"

"Probably a mess, I did just wake up."

"No, is it down, up?"

"Its in a braid."

Dean let out a low growl. "The mental images I'm getting right now are driving me crazy."

Rae laughed. "Well I'm happy to assist you in going crazy over me."

"You have no idea, alright well maybe we can wrap this up and head towards yours."

"That would be great. So for sure we are leaving Thursday to Bobbys?"

"Well unless some world ending event request my presence I'll be there."

"Alright, see you soon then."

"Yeah, bye."

Rae rolled on to her back and tried to analyze everything that just happened. For a ten minute phone call a lot of things had happened. She thought. '_Firstly Wow, Dean Winchester said he missed hearing my voice. And that's a huge deal, he's the guy that runs towards burning buildings to save the girl, hell he'd run into a burning building for a 50+ overweight, balding, douche bag lawyer type. He's a hero, and he's thinking about me. So yeah, just wow. Secondly I agree to let the Anti-Christ kid live with me and my sister. Jeez I didn't even agree to it, I fucking suggested it. That's kinda scary. Shit. _

Rae took a deep breath and sat up. She grabbed crispy white hoodie off the back of the door and headed to the garage. She open it about half way and walked over to the refrigerator that sat in far corner of the garage. She opened the freezer door slowly and grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the top shelf, pushed slight to the back. She packed them by tapping them on her palm a few times and pulled one cigarette out. She lit it and sat in the lawn chair by the large garage door.

'_Shit, I shouldn't smoke. I should never have kept this back up stash. I'm only setting myself up for failure. _Rae thought. '_Eh, I'm just gonna smoke this one then toss the pack away. But fuck me, I've suggested a half demon kid come live with me, and my little sister who I swore to protect. But this kid isn't evil. He just needs guidance. I'm not the best person to guide a half demon boy, but I can learn. _

Rae put her cigarette out and stood up to get was on a mission to learn everything she can about it all. The demons, the Devil, the angels, the ghost, the ghouls, everything and to triple research demon/human hybrids.

`~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~SIX DAYS LATER~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~`

Rae was excited, no other way to explain it. She was dressed in her 'fit me oh so right' GAP jeans, her Led Zeppelin shirt that she admitted to Mariah earlier in the day that she bought it on two days before in hopes Dean would like it. Her long brown hair was curly, but the top half was pulled back into a simple barrette. Her make up was tastefully done. All natural colors, eyeliner on the bottom lid, and mascara to make her honey brown eyes pop. An the icing on the cake that sold it was the dark grey Under Armour tennis shoes. The outfit looked great, but it didn't scream 'trying to hard'. If she had thrown on the brown boots she original considered it would have been not her. Mariah told her never in a million years had she seen Rae wear leather boots on a roadtrip. She was a normal everyday person, she was a student, so wore tennis shoes or flip flops.

She had been slightly pacing back and forth between the kitchen and the living room ever few minutes wiping something off or straighting this up. Impatiently waiting for Dean and Sam to arrive. Dean never made it back to her side of town because Jesse disappeared on them. Then they got another case, where somehow Dean aged 50 years. '_I'm not sure how but i'm going to see a picture of that. Surely Sam took one." _Rae thought. A knock on the front door cause Rae to snap back into reality, and away from her train of thought. Rae opened the door and let both men into the foyer. She hugged Sam first, a quick squeeze and a hello was given by the both of them. As soon as Sam and Rae finished hugging Dean pulled Rae into a tight bear hug. Whispering a sweet "missed you" in her ear. She turned her face towards his neck and gave him a kiss on the base of his neck. Dean's hands grabbed her head gently and brought her lips to his in 'one second to long' kiss, causing Sam to smirk and roll his eyes at the awkward moment.

"Hi stranger." Rae said in a sultry voice.

"Hmm, stranger danger isn't a joke. And you and I both know we are well acquainted friends." Dean said winking.

Rae's face blushed slighty. "Is that right?" Her voice saying alright, game on.

Dean once again cupping her face, his head bent down at an almost awkward angle to be eye level to her. "Yes." Dean licks his lips. "Yes, it is." There lips almost touching and Sam clears his throat.

"Uh, guys we kinda need to get on the road. Unless you two need a moment to have some afternoon delight." Sam said with a chuckle.

Rae smirked and took Dean up and down, then moved her hands to her hair. "Na, wouldn't want to mess my hair up."

"Damn. Dude. Burn" Sam laughed out.

"She is right though we wouldn't to mess" Dean looks Rea up and down "all this up."

"Come on you too, the eye banging isn't cool when there is a third person in the room. Knock it off." Sam demanded as he shifted uncomfortably.

Rae made 'oh shit' face. "Im sorry Sam. Your right, its inappropriate"

"No, its fine we are all adults, Sam keep your bitch face to yourself." Dean snarked at Sam.

Sam opened his mouth to argue with Dean but Rae beat him to the punch. "Uh no. He's right, its incredibly rude of us. And don't be so mean to your little brother, Dean."

Sam's mouth was gaped open in shock. Unsure of what his older brothers reaction was going to be. But he had to say he liked the fact that she stuck up for him. Dean is a dick sometimes, he liked the idea of Rae checking him on that.

"Ugh...yes. I'm sorry I said you had bitch face Sammy." Dean smirked. "But seriously we wont make it that weird third wheel thing."

"Thanks man."

"Alright, so Mariah left at noon so I'm good to go to whenever." Rae said after thinking how cute those two really were.

"I'm ready to hit the road." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"Lets go then." Rae said happily. "Let me grab my bag and we are out the door."

"I'll get it for you, were is it?"

"Thanks darlin', but I got it. If you want you can grab that blue bag on the counter in the kitchen. Its got all the essential roadtrip treats." Rae said sweetly. Walking off to her room to grab her one duffel bag, and a tote like purse. When she walked to the foyer Dean and Sam were both looking through the bag of treats. When Dean saw the miniature apple pies his eyes brighten up to the most stunning sparkle she had ever seen.

"Is this what southern hospitality is all about?" Dean ask gleefully.

"Yeah, no joke. Did you bake all this stuff?" Sam asked inquisitively.

Rae laughed and shook her head. "Well the slim jims, or chips. But all the sweets I pretty much made, and a Texas Trail Mix."

"Oh your a keeper." Dean said affectionately.

"Okay on the road, I want to meet Bobby before my hair falls and I gave up a romp in the hay with Dean for nothing." Rae said playfully.

`~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~Bobby's House~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~

Rae smoothed down her shirt, and pulled her pants up from being in the sitting position for so long when she stepped out of the backseat of the Impala. Sam had offered her to sit in the front but she politely declined. Third person that joins the team sits in the backseat, plain and simple. Dean wrapped his arms around Rae. "You look great, and Bobby is gonna love you. Don't worry your pretty head about it." Dean kissed Rae's temple and grabbed the bags out of the trunk. Dean grabbed Rae's and his bag, Sam grabbed his and slammed the trunk door. "Sam pointed at Rae "When you ride with us, you don't get to carry your bag anymore. Anyone who can pack such amazing snacks and looks as beautiful as you, shouldn't have to carry her own bag."

"Well thanks, If it makes you that happy." Rae said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Boys, your here." Bobby said from the front porch of his two story house.

"Yeah, hey Bobby this is Rae, Rae this is Bobby Singer.

"Rae, nice to finally meet you." Bobby said.

Rae smiled brightly and Nodded her head. "Nice to finally meet you as well."

The four of them walked into the house. Bobby pointed to the stairs and said. "Boys, you know where to put your bags. Rae we are all adults here so I'm gonna assume your going to share a room with Dean, however if that's not the case I'd be happy to let you have my room."

"Forward and to the point. Qualities I can appreciate in a teacher, I look forward to learning the most from you. From my knowledge you are the go to man, Your the best." Rae said honestly. "And Dean and I can share a room."

"Oh I like her Dean." Bobby said with a smile.

"That's the consensus today." Dean said and put his arm around Rae's shoulders.

"So, I ordered pizza for you idgits and I hate to greet and run, but Rufus needs some back up about an hour away. I should be back by morning. Rae enjoy, make yourself at home and I can assure you all the guns are loaded so, do aim them at someone unless your trying to kill 'em."

With that Bobby walked out the door.

"Wow, so you think a beer and pizza, action movie kinda night?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Oh hell yes, I need a little R&R man."

"Rae do you think Jet Li could kick Chuck Norris ass?" Sam asked curiously.

"Uh, no. Chuck Norris is from Texas, he's as badass as they come."

"See, Sammy. Chuck Norris is the ultimate badass." Dean said matter o factly.

Sam rolled his eyes and plopped on the couch. "Whatever lets just chill out."

The three of them sat comfortably on the couch just as the doorbell rings.

"Not it!" All three of them yell at the same time.

TBC...

AN: Okay, please review and please tell what you liked, didn't like, what you liked...lol. Also I don't want to promote cigarettes, its simply a small personality flaw of my heroine. :) Longest chapter yet, hope you liked it! :)


	13. I have no clever title

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters you recognize.

AN: As always thank you all so much for reading, your reviews truly make my day! This chapter is dedicated to Mariah, who is in fact my real sister. She read the story over the weekend and demanded a larger part..! She isnt in this chapter but next chapter she will be looped in on all the drama. :)

Chapter 13: Training Day

Rae was sitting in between the boys, her feet propped up on the coffee table. A huge smile on her face as she desperately tried not to laugh at the Winchester brother's antics.

"You're not teaching Rae hand to hand combat, I am." Dean announced confidently.

"Dean if you try and teach her hand to hand you'll wind up making out." Sam pointed out.

Rae's face grew red with the memory of Bobby and Sam catching her and Dean rounding third base instead of training.

Dean rolled his eyes. "And? She's my girl, I can kiss her whenever I want."

Rae shot Dean a quick glance then looked directly at her feet. The smile that broke on her face didn't go unnoticed by either brother.

"You alright there shorty?" Sam asked amused.

"Yes, I just didn't know I was Dean property to kiss whenever he wanted." A coy smile gracing her face.

Dean cocked his right eyebrow and shot her a look of disbelief. "You trying to say I can't?"

Dean challenged.

"Didnt say that at all, in fact why don't we go work on our hand to hand combat?"

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. Dean stood up and looked down at his sitting brother. "Oh pipe down Samantha." Dean grabbed Rae's hand and lead her to the back door. "We'll be in the backyard."

"Dean, if we can actually train and not have sex i'll make you pie tonight." Rae bargained.

"Making me choose between your delicious pie or your delicious body? You woman are cruel."

"Cruel? I offering a homemade pie and sex tonight."

"Well you didn't say anything about pie and then sex, that changes things for me." Dean winked and took his jacket off and tossed it on the wooden fence. "Alright, lets get started."

Dean rolled both of his sleeve to the middle of his forearm and stood in front of Rae. "Now, I know your tough and I'm expecting a lot of fight out of you if nothing else. Now I'm going to advance, you deflect the blows."

Dean waited for Rae to nod her head in understanding. He started slowly, making his movements very deliberate so she wouldn't get caught off guard. Rae dodged and blocked Dean's slow blows with moderate easiness. She was not athletic by any means, but she was catching on to the rhythm Dean had set.

Rae and Dean looked like they were doing a choreographed dance.

'Duck...duck...block...duck...block...block' Rae repeated to herself over again, mentally telling her body how to react to each attack Dean made.

"Good! Remember just because someone is stronger then you doesn't mean you cant take them down. You block and keep yourself alert, and eventually you'll find their weakness and take them down."

Dean began moving faster but keeping the same rhythm. The soft punches Dean was throwing caused Rae to counteract by moving backwards. She was highly aware of barn behind her and knew this would be her chance to make a offensive move. 'Just like Dean said, wait until you find an opening." Rae thought

When Rae was about a foot away from the barn wall she waited for Dean to swing, and instead of blocking it like she had been she ducked. Dean's fist hit the barn wall softly and Rae used the distraction to turn the tables. She spun so she was behind Dean instead of in front of him and pushed his back as hard as she could, causing Dean to be flush against the wall.

Rae removed her forearm from Deans shoulders and stepped back quickly, waiting to see if he would advance again. Dean turned around to face Rae, his back against the wall and his arm casually folded against his chest. His facial expression unreadable.

"Your upset?" Rae asked cautiously.

"Not at all, proud actually."

Rae bit her lower lip and smiled. "So I did good?"

Dean smiled and said, "You did great, I should of taught you how to fight a long time ago."

"You haven't know me a long time."

Dean used his foot to push himself off the faded wood wall and held his hand out to Rae. "Technically no, but I feel like I've know you a lifetime." Rae took his hand in her own and squealed in delight when he pulled her into his firm body. "I know its all apart of the big plan, 'destiny' or whatever, but for the first time I feel like the angel's actually did me a favor." Dean confessed honestly.

Rae looked into Dean's clear green eyes. "What favor is that?"

"Allowing me to remember this amazing life we made for ourselves, despite the whole apocalypse."

"It was so overwhelming at first a total intrusion of my mind, but now it really does feel like those things really happened. All those flashes just feel like memories"

"They are some crazy alternative level we lived that life."

"Well I like this version so much better then the last."

"So far so good this time around, Sam hasn't gone darkside, Cas has his angel mojo, Bobby is alive and kicking...well not kicking, and me and my girl are enjoying a relaxing weekend."

"Am I your girl?"

Dean tugged Rae's arm and began walking towards the house. "Hell yeah you are." Dean stopped walking and faced Rae and kissed her on her forehead.

"Am I your first?"

"Baby, Ive always naturally been good in the sack but I wasn't no virgin."

Rae's lips curved into a sweet 'o' "But you seemed so nervous and I guess I just kinda sorta assumed you were a virgin."

"Oh, wait you thought I was nervous? I'm Dean Winchester I don't get nervous. I fight evil sons of bitches professionally, and I was NOT a vir-"

"Darlin' put your bitch face away, I'm joking."

"I don't have a bitch face." Dean said cutely.

"Dude, you so have a bitch face." Sam said humorously as he walked next to the couple in the yard. "And I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I just got a 911 from Chuck."

Dean looked at Sam and said "You have got to be kidding me." Rae grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of Dean and showed both Sam and Dean. "See honey, that's your bitch face."

Sam and Rae low fived. "Are you two really gonna gang up on me?" Dean asked curiously.

Rae and Sam exchanged a look and both shrugged their shoulders. "So, I still have two days til I need to be home can I tag along on the prophet 911?" Rae asked hopefully.

Dean looked at Sam in a silent question of 'Can my lady join us men on a hunt?'

"I think its a great idea, but when I said 911 I wasn't kidding, our bags are loaded and we need to hit the road." Sam said urgently.

"Okay, let me grab my duffel and say a quick bye to Bobby and I'll meet you in the Impala."

Sam smiled and said "Bobby is out front waiting on us to leave and I hope you don't mind but I already packed your duffel in the trunk. Remember what I said about you not needing to carry your bag around me." Rae smiled and hugged Sam.

"Your the sweetest, toughest, hotties ever."

"Hotties." Sam and Dean said at the same time. Both smiling and shifting in a way that said 'Who me? Naw...okay your right.'

"Oh my god, you talk at the same time. Thats awesome."

`~``~``~``~``~``~SUPERNATURAL~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``

Dean handed Rae a solid black gun from the front seat as he drove and said "Its loaded, but the safety is on."

Rae took the gun and a small frown graced her face. "Oh"

Sam and Dean looked at each other before looking at Rae in the backseat. "Whats the matter Rae?" Dean asked as he looked at her through the review mirror.

"Oh...nothing guys. Sorry."

"Babe? Its okay to be nervous." Dean said encouragingly.

Sam nodded his head and said "Totally okay and normal. My first hunt I was so nervous."

Rae smiled at the boys "I'm excited not nervous."

"What was up with the frowny face?"

"Well I was wondering if I could use the pretty gun."

Sam looked confused and Dean smiled.

"Babe, the Glock is a great gun." Dean said reassuringly. Rae smiled and nodded her head, but she was disappointed. "But if it will make you happy here, trade me." Rae's eyes widen when she saw the beautiful ivory handle of the gun.

"Oh yay! Thank you darlin'! Okay whats this ones name?"

"Name?" Sam asked bemused.

"Yeah, the black one is Glock, whats this one?"

Sam smiled and said "Its name isnt Glock, thats the type of gun it is. That gun is a Colt 1911 .45 caliber and Dean's favorite gun, which Ive never even shot so feel special."

"Oh I do, its so pretty. You got great taste babe...and thank you for letting me carry it!" Rae leand forward and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and kissed his temple. "Your the best."

Dean's right hand left the stirring wheel to rub Rae's arm that was draped over his shoulders. His finger grazed over hand and gently entwined their fingers. "Now, the gun is loaded and the safety is on."

"Gotcha, I'll just tuck the pretty gun away until I need it."

"Hey, stop calling my very manly semi-automatic gun pretty."

Rae leaned forward more and whispered "Yes sir" into his left ear, causing goosebumps to arise on his arms. Dean shook of the arousal he felt as he turned into the parking lot of a hotel. "This is the right address?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, look I see Chuck outside. Come on." All three of them climbed out of the Impala and ran towards a pacing Chuck.

"Chuck whats wrong man?" Dean asked hurriedly "Ghost? Demon? Succubus? "

Chuck looked confused. "Uhh? What are you guys doing here?"

"You sent us a 911 message."

"No I didn't." Chuck defended

"Well then why did you text me this address with 911?" Sam asked confused.

"I didn't text yo- Oh no."

"Oh no what?" Dean asked. Before Chuck could answer a short woman ran towards them screaming in excitement.

"You made it!"

"Becky?" Sam asked, not positive if that was her name.

"Oh you remembered my name!"

Rae shot Dean a confused look and finally spoke up "What exactly is going on here?"

"The first ever Supernatural Convention! Duh!"

Rae looked at Dean confused and said quietly "Duh? Can I use your super manly automatic gun to shoot her?"

"Its semi-automatic, and no."

"Now, come on I want you to see it!"

"See what?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"OH MY GOOOOD! I love it when they talk at the same time."

"Okay babe, you can shoot her."

"Shoot who? Is there some evil demon whore after you again Sam?"

"Uh, no."

"Guys maybe you should just leave since there is no life ending emergency. So sorry about the inconvenience." Chuck stammered out.

"I think we'll head inside and get a peak at this convention." Dean said loudly as he, Sam and Rae began walking towards the front entrance.

TBC...


	14. First Hunt

Chapter 14: First hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or anything/anyone you recognize! Eric Kripke owns all!

"A Supernatural book convention, its a happening place." Rae said to the boys as they walked through the main lobby. A few of the girls looked at Dean or Sam, most of them looked at both as the trio walked through the semi crowded hotel.

"So wanna grab a drink?" Dean asked both Sam and Rae.

Sam shrugged his shoulders "Eh, why the hell not? Rae you in?"

"No, why don't you guys have some brother time? I'll get us a room." Rae suggested.

Dean looked at Rae and smirked. "Maybe we should get two rooms?"

Rae blushed lightly at Dean's comment. "What about Sam? I don't want to leave him all alone."

"Rae, trust me it would be nice to sleep in a room alone. You and Dean deserve some time to the two rooms." Sam said sincerely.

"Alright."

Rae walked with the boys to the bar and said their 'see ya laters' and went their separate ways. Rae smiled at all the creative costumes and the "Got Salt" T-shirts they sold. When she rounded the corner she saw the reception desk and headed towards it. The manager was pleasant enough when she checked in, she got two rooms like Dean asked but they were right next door to each other so she didn't feel like they were blowing Sam off.

Rae was walking towards the large staircase when a display table caught her eye. The Supernatural book series laid out in order. Rae's eyes lit up and a devious smile broke out on her face. In the alternate Universe a drunk Cas had told her that Chuck's book series was all about Dean and his brother Sam. She was intigued.

"How much for the whole series?" Rae asked the girl running the make shift book store.

"150" The girl said dryly.

"Great, ill take 'em, and one of the 'Got Salt' shirts." Rae said and handed her debit card to the girl.

`~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~SUPERNATURAL~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``

Rae laid on the large king size bed with the fourth book "Phantom Traveler" open on her lap. She had dropped the boy's room keys off with them, when she got the keys from Dean to the Impala to get their bags. When the door open and Dean walked in she continue reading but held her hand out for Dean to come join her on the bed. Dean kicked off his boots and climbed in the bed. Rae held the book in the air to allow Dean to lay his head on her lap.

"Hi." Dean said before lifting his head and giving Rae a kiss.

"Mhmm, hello." Rae's left hand held the small paperback book in front of her face and her right hand was tangled in Dean's short locks of hair, gently caressing his scalp. When Dean turned his head to look at Rae she put the book down and stared back at him.

"What are you reading?" Dean asked curiously.

"The Supernatural books. I got the whole set." A huge smile breaking out on her face.

Dean groaned and sat up before speaking "Babe, come on these books aren't worth reading."

Rae rolled her eyes and pointed at Dean "The books are great, I love reading about all of your and Sam's crazy just makes me feel closer to you."

Dean's whole demeanor changed as he raised to his knees in front of Rae. He grabbed her calves and dragged her down lower on the bed, leaning in between her thighs he whispered in her ear. "If you wanted to be closer to me you should of just said so. I'm happy to assist you in being very close to me."

Rae arched her body up to meet Dean's thighs. "I always want to be very close to you." Rae muttered in between kisses on Dean's neck. Dean's hands crept up her shirt, pulling the unwanted material with them. Rae lifted her body up slightly to help Dean remove the shirt from her body. The sound that Dean made when he saw Rae's exposed body was one of great appreciate, and Rae bite her lip in response. Dean slowly took the bra straps off her shoulders, his index finger tracing the curve of her cleavage. He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift move. His arms were defined and muscular, his shoulders broad, and his stomach was rippled with the most perfect abs Rae had ever seen in real life.

She reached her hand out to touch him, she started with the tattoo on his chest and worked her way all the way down to his belt. She pulled on it roughly causing Dean to fall forward on top of her once again. Her hand never leaving his belt as he fell, she unbuckled it as he kissed and licked her neck.

Rae had Dean's jeans unbuttoned, unzipped and half way down his thighs when the knock at the door came. Rae and Dean locked eyes and held still in their movements.

"Dean? Rae?" Sam's voice could be heard through the door.

Dean climbed off of Rae and pulled his jeans back around his waist, quickly adjusting himself. He opened the door slightly and shot his brother the death stare. "Sam, me and Rae are kinda busy."

"Sorry. Its just there's been a murder." Sam said

"Fucking great. Alright give us five minutes and we will meet you downstairs." Sam nodded his head and turned towards the staircase.

"Babe, we got a case." Dean said as he walked back over to the bed. Much to his surprise Rae was redressed and putting her shoes on. "But I can see your on top of that."

"I know, I'm sorry Dean. I was selfishly hoping that tonight would be a lot more of me on top of you, then on this hunt."

"Hmph, welcome to the job. As soon as you want any of the 's', a hunt pops up."

Rea quirked her eyebrows "The 's' ?"

"Sleep...Shower...Sex"

"I see...well I'll have you know that I'm up for the challenge."

"Sweetheart, its not a challenge, its the life. Its not what I want for but I cant stop it from being true."

"I believe it, but Ive also gone years with sleeping, showering and sex being interrupted. So as long as we still have sex when the opportunity is there, I get it. Shit happens and we've got work to do."

"We've got work to do? Jesus I knew if you got your hands on those books." Dean said in mock anger.

"Your afraid of airplanes?" Rae asked as they walked out the room door. "Really?"

"Planes crash!"

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~SUPERNATURAL~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"Oh shit, my back hurts." Rae moans to nobody in particular."Digging graves is way tougher work then you two let on." Rae accused pointing at Sam and Dean.

"Yeah I know, but my girl saved the day." Dean acclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Rae's shoulders.

"Well I didn't do it alone. I did have two super fans helping me, not to mention the awesome training I got from to professional heroes."

"Hell, we professionals almost got scalped by homicidal ghost kids." Dean said knocking on his forehead.

"Well you didn't get scalped, cause your professionals babe." Rae said sweetly winking at Dean.

The three of them turned towards the Impala when they heard the sound of running feet.

"Sam, wait!" Becky practically shrieked

"Becky, hey..."

"Sam I just wanted to let you know that the colt isn't lost."

"Wait, the colt?" Dean asked

"Yes, THE colt. Bela gave it to a demon named Crowley." Becky said seriously.

"Uh, thanks Becky." Sam said giving her a small smile.

"Dean and unknown plus one, could you give Sam and I a moment alone please."

Rae shot Becky a look but simply grabbed Dean's hand and walked towards the Impala.

"Unknown plus one, fucking bitch." Rea muttered to herself.

"What was that short stuff? Becky a fucking bitch? No..." Dean asked her amused.

"Dont be mean to me darlin'" Rae pouted.

"I'd never be mean to my best girl, who saved my ass today by the way."

"I dug up a few graves, nothing you haven't done better and faster at."

"You are to good for my ego, I may just have to keep you."

"I may just let you, Mr. Winchester."

"Wow, your the first girl that I've hooked up that knows who I really am." Dean said meaningfully.

Rae leaned against the side of the Impala and smiled brightly at Dean.

"How's that?"

"You cant just go running around telling civilians your real name, and what you really do. They would freak out."

"Well don't worry this civilian knows how to keep a secret, I wont let anyone know."

"Yeah, cause like it or not your not a civilian anymore"

Rae's eyes glanced down "I'm no hunter. I'd get myself killed trying to take down a demon."

"I don't want you to be a hunter, but I need you in the loop. For you to protect yourself and Mariah when me and Sammy cant be with you. Your smart, your tough as nails...how many girls do you know that can dig up a grave?"

"None, but you and Sam are the only people I know period that dig up graves."

Dean smiled and nudged her gently. "You got a point there, but Ive done this my whole life and I promise you have what it takes. You got enough fight in you to stay alive during a zombie Apocalypse, so I know you have what it takes. And all that other stuff like speed, strength, and general badassness will come with training and time."

"I believe you, no matter what happens I know you always have my back. And I may not be able to offer you much but I can promise the same in return. I will never betray you." Dean turned facing her, putting his arms on either side of her head. "I don't care what happens between us, if we break up and never speak again know I will always have your back."

Dean lowered his head til their foreheads touched. "The only person that has ever had my back has been Sammy. I know he's huge like a moose, but somehow I feel more protected knowing you got my back too."

"I'm not huge like a moose." Sam snapped as we walked up to the embracing couple. "Oh and I just know you two are going to be the PDA couple. Seriously could you be any closer?"

"Is it your time of the month already Samantha?"

Rae reached up and pinched Dean's nipple."Ow!"

"Baby, be nice to your brother." Rae said sternly. "And Sam, being built like a moose is a good thing. Mooses are sexy." Rae said reassuringly.

Dean snorted, which caused Rae to glare at him and duck under his arms to get closer to Sam.

"Ignore your brother. He's just jealous cause he wishes he was taller and had your killer shoulders." Rae said with a pat to Sam shoulders. "Man, your firm"

"Hey, my shoulders are firm too. I've got amazing shoulders." Dean said as he puffed out his chest.

"Baby, you got the best shoulders Ive ever seen. But don't put your brother down, you both look like damn models. Your both tall, handsome and kick ass professionally. You every girls wet dream."

"Man you are fantastic for my ego." Dean said

"Yeah, your always complimenting both of us. Its a nice change form the usual kick in the ass we get." Sam replied ad he opened the front passenger side door for Rae to get in.

"Sam for the millionth time, you sit in the front. I don't have to be right at Dean's side ever second of every day."

"Its not that, its just not fair to have to sit in the back all the time alone. I remember when I always had to sit in the back, it sucks."

"Rae, don't argue with Sam just come sit with me." Dean said as he got into the drivers seat.

When Rae looked at Sam he still was holding the door with his right hand, his left arm extended in a have a seat gesture. And his bitch face was in full effect.

"Okay, thanks for letting me set up front."

Rae got in and kicked her flip flops off and tucked her feet under her legs, sitting indian style. She grabbed her blackberry and sent a text to Mariah, then tossed her phone into her open backpack on the floor board.

"You tired?" Dean asked Rae after he caught her yawning.

"Guilty." Rae said shrugging her shoulders.

"Come here, snuggle up next to me."

Rae smirked and unbuckled her seat belt scooting over to the middle of the bench seat. She laid her head on Dean's thigh, and laid his leather jacket over her body in a make shift blanket. HIs left hand stayed on the stirring wheel but his right hand rested on her back, gently rubbing soothing circled until her eyes closed and she feel asleep.

TBC...

AN: I just want to seriously thank everyone who reads this story and reviews, or favs it! It means the world to me, and Ive already started working on the next chapter. Which is turning out to be my favorite!


	15. We are Fight the Apocalypse

Chapter 15: We are fighting an Apocalypse

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any Supernatural character, or anything you recognize. I do believe Mr. Kripke is the puppet master...!

AN: Now this story is AU, so I use what I want from the show, and I tweak the rest to fit my story. For example their last night on earth in "Abandon All Hope" was at Bobby's with Ellen and Jo and Cas. This doesn't work for me- therefore the boys are in Texas with Rae and Mariah.

Rae was tired.

Rae was confused.

Rae was excited.

Rae was happy.

But mostly Rae was worried.

She had briefly met Jo Harvelle, and was underwhelmed to say the least. But more importantly Dean and Sam had gone to kill Crowley and get the colt. Even more importantly he just gave it to them, offering an ally in the war against Lucifer. Very strange.

Now she was standing in front of the open pantry in her kitchen, scanning the shelves for what she needed to make dinner.

"I'm home!" Mariah's loud voice boomed from the front door. "Rae, I need food and a shower. Seriously my boob sweat is nasty." Mariah tossed her bag down and stuck her nose into her top. "Ugh, dude you got to smell how nasty this is". Mariah then kicked her shoes off and walked towards the living room. Head forward she saw Rae, straight ahead of her in the kitchen. Then she froze her footsteps when she saw two male figures in her peripheral sight. Her head turn sharply.

"Sam...Dean" A moment of uncertainty hit the room. "Nice to see you guys again. I bet you can understand what I'm saying about nasty sweat in all the wrong places."

Dean chuckled.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Slow your roll monkey, you'll give poor Sammy a heart attack." Rae said playfully as she walked into the living room. She wrapped her arms around her giving her sister a big bear hug.

"Hi Sissy." Mariah said happily. "Smell my boob sweat, that damn bus had like NO air conditioning." Rae 'huffed' at her request, but leaned forward and quickly sniff the odor. Rae grimaced. "Good God child, you smell like a sweaty french whore."

"Right, hey the stench of good times." Mariah said sarcastically.

"The sight of a good time is waking up next to half eaten 'Whataburger' in your bed." Rae said matter of factly. Mariah shook her head in agreement. "Its true."

"Umm what the hell is a waterburger?" Dean asked confusion all over his face.

Mariah's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "You've never ate at "Whataburger'?"

"No?" Sam answered for the both of them.

"Seriously?" Mariah asked Rae.

"Well babe, its a regional restaurant. There only in the south."

Mariah scrunched up her face in confusion. "But there are 'Whataburgers' are on like ever other fucking street." Mariah's face fell into a soft pout and put her arms on Rae's shoulders. "Sissy, will you go get me 'Whataburger' while I shower? I'm so hungry!"

"I'll take you Rae, I want to give this Water-burger-whatever a try." Dean said eagerly from the couch.

"Its What-A-burger." Rae said sweetly and turned her attention back to Mariah. "Okay, I guess we'll go get you and Dean food."

"Yes!" Mariah said enthusiastically. "Okay, I'm showering, then I was kinda hoping I could go out for a bit."

Rae cocked her eyebrow "With whom? And how long is a bit?"

"Thomas, and what time do you want me home by?"

"Thomas? As in Jail Bait Thomas?" Rae ask curiously. Dean frowned.

"Well he just turned 18, so he isnt jail bait anymore." Mariah said with a smirk on her face.

"Really? Well I approve little sister, well done."

"Thanks, so I can go?"

"Sure, be home at midnight." Rae said sternly.

Rae walked over to Dean and held her hand out to him, in a gesture of helping him to his feet. Dean gently took her hand and was surprised by the brute force she had when she tugged him upwards. "Sammy, you coming with?"

"No, I'll just stay here if thats okay." Sam replied back politely.

"I don't care, as far as I'm concerned you're always welcome here. Both of you." Rae said honestly.

Dean pulled her into his side, his arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks babe."

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~SUPERNATURAL~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Dean drove as Rae guided him to the nearest 'Whataburger'. When they pulled up he parked instead of going through the drive-thru line.

"Dean, they have a drive-thru." Rae pointed out.

"Yeah, I know but I want to go inside and check the menu out without some acne faced kid hounding me to take my order."

Rae laughed."Well, we wouldn't want that would we?"

Dean and Rae got out of the Impala and walked towards the front door of the fast food chain. Dean opened the door and let Rae walk in before him. Dean's eyes scanned the menu at the front register.

"What are you gonna get?" Dean asked curiously.

"Number 5, add jalapenos"

"A bacon cheeseburger? Nice choice, I think I'll have the same."

"Ohh, I'm so shocked you got a bacon cheeseburger." Rae teased and rolled her eyes. "You want a double?"

"Oh yeah. I'm ready to eat." Dean said proudly, then lowered his lips to Rae's ear. "And I'll be eating you for dessert."

"Sounds promising." Rae said while biting her lower lip. "Lets order so we can get a move on it."

Rae walked up to the cashier and placed the food order for everyone, pulling out her debit card and paying for the whole meal. Shushing Dean when he said 'Ive got it'. She grabbed the receipt and sat down next to Dean on a bench. "Thanks for dinner sweetheart." Dean said sweetly and grabbed her hand placing a quick kiss to her knuckles.

"Anytime, Romeo." Rae said amused. Dean winked at her and laid their joined hands on his leg. Rae squeezed his hand and then let go, attempting to remove her hand from his. Dean shot her a odd look and readjusted his grip on her hand, in a silent statement of 'Im not letting your hand go'.

"Dean." Rae said in a hushed voice. Her tone one of warning.

"Yeah baby?"

"Let go of my hand."

"Why?"

"Why...? Cause I said."

Dean chuckled. "Well I say I want to hold your hand."

"Seriously? I don't want to hold your hand." Rae pulled her hand as hard as she could, trying to wiggle free of Dean's death grip. "Dean, let go of my fucking hand." Rae's voice was slightly above a whisper, causing the cashier to look at them both.

"You're my girl, and I want to hold your hand. What's so wrong with that?" Dean's voice growing irritated.

"Nothing, if it was mutual. Your hand raping me."

Dean let go of her hand. " I don't know what happened to make you hate any sign of physical affection from men, but get over it. I want to be with you"

Rae's eyes narrowed in anger. "So because you want to be with me I have to give in to everything you want? And more importantly why are you making such a huge deal out of holding my hand. I don't like to do it."

"You're not my friend, you're not family, you're my girlfriend, and I want to let everyone know!" Dean said loudly enough that everyone in the restaurant could hear him now. The cashier looking at Dean strangely."So yeah I want to hold her damn hand. What are you looking at?"

"Your food is ready." The cashier squeaked out.

"Great." Dean and Rae said at the same time. Dean grabbed the bags and Rae grabbed the drinks before walking out. The car ride home was silent until they had to stop because of the train.

"Dean, what's this really about?"

"What do you mean? Why can't you just believe I want to hold your fucking hand?"

"Because you keep referring to it as my 'fucking' hand."

"I just want to be normal. Sam and me have to leave in the morning, in this last ditch effort to kill Lucifer and I just keep thinking..." Dean shook his head. "Nevermind"

"No, what?"

"I've never been normal, and what is more apple pie then holding you girl's hand? And if I die tomorrow at least I had that small bit of normalcy."

"This is all about you thinking you're going to die tomorrow?" Rae asked softly.

"Well in a round about, weird way, yeah."

Rae scooted closer to Dean. She laid her hand palm up on his thigh, in a silent offer to hold her hand. When he linked his long fingers against her small ones and he smiled.

"Who would have thought our hands would fit together so perfectly." Rae knew his words were a statement and not an actual question but she smiled and answered anyways. "Me."

Rae sighed "Look darlin' holding hands, well it aint my thing. But clearly it is your thing. So lets make a deal."

"Alright." Dean's eyebrows shot up in anticipation of her 'deal'.

"I'll hold your hand anywhere, anytime under the condition that you let me come with you tomorrow."

"Absolutely not."

Rae frowned."Jo is going with you."

"Trust me, that wasn't my idea. But its all hands on deck."

"Exactly. I have hands, and I know I'm a rookie but I want to help."

"Rae, I want you to listen to me very carefully. If I'm worried about you, I can't do my job. I can't make the decisions that have to be made if you are there."

"What does that mean?"

Dean rubbed his thumb over Rae's hand. "It means that I couldn't sacrifice you, even if it meant saving the whole world. I couldn't do it- and I won't put either of us in that position."

Rae wanted to stomp her feet and throw a bitch fit the size of Texas, her beloved home state. But when she looked into Dean's eyes, a calmness washed over her and she suddenly felt so guilty. Guilty because all Dean was doing was trying to keep her safe, and all she was doing was being dramatic.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Rae said calmly.

"I just can't handle the thought of you dying because I couldn't keep you safe."

"Alright, how about the next time you have to stop the apocalypse I can tag along? You know get some training and experience under my belt before tackling on anything too big. And in return of letting me do all that- I'll hold your hand always."

"Can I think about it?"

Rae nodded her head in agreeance.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~SUPERNATURAL~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

After eating dinner, Mariah excused herself to get ready for her date. Allowing Sam, Dean and Rae to talk 'business' without the fear of noisy ears listening in.

"So wait, you're just gonna charge in and shoot?" Rae asked, her voice had a tone of uncertainty.

"Well, not exactly." Dean said sheepishly.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and looked Rae dead in the eyes. "Basically, which isn't much of a plan but time isn't on our side."

"Awesome. So what you two knuckle heads are trying to tell me is tonight could very well be your last night on Earth?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, an unspoken understanding past between them and in unison they both said "Pretty much."

This overwhelming sinking feeling hit Rae in her gut, the thought of Dean dying made her dizzy.

"Rae?" Sam's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her attention to Sam as he spoken again."Rae, Dean and I have been up against some pretty tough stuff before. And I wont lie to you, this is the devil so he kinda makes all the other demons look like a bunch of second string wannabes. But-"

Rae cut him off "I thought this was suppose to make me feel better?"

Sam grabbed her hand and continued. "Let me finish. I've been on this job 26 years now, so trust me when I say we might die everyday. But I don't think tomorrow is that day."

"I don't think tomorrow is the day either." Rae said confidently.

"Oh, whats happening tomorrow?" Mariah asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"The boys have to leave. Business to handle." Rae said quickly. Mariah and Rae locked eyes, disbelieve emerging on Mariah's face.

"Rae, can you come help me?" Mariah asked politely.

Rae arched her eyebrow and was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

*DING DONG*

"That must be Thomas!" Mariah said excitedly. Self-consciously both girls hands went to their hair. "How's my hair?" both girls asked each other.

"Looks good, hows mine?" Rae ask curiously.

"Its fine sissy, unbutton a few buttons up top thought. You look like a bible thumper with your shit button all the way up."

Rae looked down to her chest and frowned. "Sam? What do you think?"

"Umm, how do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

*DING DONG*

"Mariah, get the damn door." Rae demanded before addressing Sam again. "Should I unbutton a few?"

Sam looked at Dean for help. "Ummm? No, you look very respectable." Dean snorted at Sam's comment.

"Respectable? Ha, like I said Rae- bible thumper wannabe." Mariah smirked "And you get the door. What will he think if I open the door?"

*DING DONG*

"Well if you don't answer the door he'll think nobody is home and leave." Rae replied.

Mariah's eyes lit up as she eyed Dean. "Dean, you or Sam should answer the door. Me and Rae will go pick her something out thats more vixen, and a whole lot less of sex-less librarian."

Dean chuckled and began walking to the door to let the teenager in. When the door swung open Dean and Sam stood infront of the door looking menacing to the freshly turned 18 year old.

"You Travis?" Dean's gruff voiced questioned.

"Naw, I'm Thomas. I'm picking Mariah up for a date. Who are you?"

"Im Dean, and this is my brother Sam."

Sam smirked and stepped out of the way to allow Thomas to walk in the house. "You touch her, and we will break your hands." Sam said.

"And if you hurt her, we will kill you." Dean added.

"Thomas, don't worry about them, but if you do hurt her those two will be the very least of your worries. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Loud and clear Rae."

Rae smiled and hugged her sister quickly before ushering them out the door. "Oh and Mariah? When I say midnight..."

Mariah cut her off, "That means 11:59. Yeah, yeah I know. Bye guys." Dean shut the door and turned his attention to Rae.

"So you think that guys hot?"

"Yeah, but don't be jealous. I only have eyes for you."

"You did seem oddly concerned with your hair and if you looked slutty enough for him."

"Awe, sugah! I only wanna look slutty for you. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"I forgive you"

The three of them walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What do y'all wanna do?" Rae asked the boys.

"Whats there to do around here?" Dean asked.

Rae laughed and shook her head. "Babe, I live in the city. Anything you want to do, we have it."

"I know it sounds lame, but I'm tired." Sam said

"Me too." Rae and Dean said at the same time. Rae looked at her watch and moaned. "Its only 8:30"

"Damn, its early." Dean groaned.

"Alright, we are not going to bed. We are going to have a good time." Rae demanded as she hopped to her feet. "Lets change and go out."

Sam shrugged his shoulders in a 'what the hell' way, and stood next to Rae.

"Okay, I need to shower first. Anyone want to shower with me to help save the polar bears?"

Dean's head shot up and he stood. "Yeah, I love the polar bears. I guess ill join you."

Sam shook his head "Dean, what do you even know about polar bears?"

"That they are white and love to drink Coca-Cola at Christmas time."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~SUPERNATURAL~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Rae walked into the living room wearing a pair of dark jeans and a lacy tank top, her hair was wrapped in a towel. She glanced at her watch to check the time and frowned. Although Dean had been on his best behavior in the shower it still took longer for them to shower together, then if they had just taken two showers. She rounded the corner to the laundry room in the hopes of finding clean socks when she heard Sam on the phone.

"Yeah, I know Jo." Sam said annoyed. Rae suddenly found herself very intrigued with the conversation, and leaned her back against the wall in a lame attempt to hide.

"Don't say that. You don't even know her that's not fair of you to say. Rae is great, sure she isn't a hunter but I think thats actually good for Dean." Sam replied to whatever Jo had said. "Alright, see you soon." Sam ended the call and sighed heavily. Rae shook her head and finally flipped the laundry room light on. The light coming on caught Sam's attention and he walked in.

"Hey." Sam said as he leaned against the doorway.

Rae turned and smiled "Hey, yourself. You look nice."

Sam smiled. "Thanks." His lips turned from a smile to thin line. "I just got word from Jo that we need to move our rendezvous with Lucifer up a few hours. Which unfortunately means we are gonna have to hit the road tonight, instead of tomorrow."

"Oh, I see...well when duty calls, whatcha gonna do?"

"Yeah, right." Sam replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When you were in the future with Dean, did you see me when I was Lucifer?"

"Well, I wouldn't say you were Lucifer. But I get what you're saying...so yeah. I did meet Lucifer."

"And he killed Dean?" Rae nodded her head. "And you, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing, offered me protection actually."

"Protection? Why?"

"I have no idea, he said he wanted to offer me vengeance." Rae closed her eyes as the memories of the day flooded to her. "I have some skeletons in my closet, just like everyone else. But vengeance doesn't make it better. It doesn't bring back what was taken."

"Yeah."

"Sammy, I don't know shit about hunting. But what I do know is that you are a good man. And it doesn't matter that your childhood sucked, and it doesn't matter that no matter how hard you fight you always feel like you're losing. All that matters is that you keep swinging. Keep fighting, cause the one thing they can never take from you is your fight."

Sam smiled down at Rae. "For someone so tiny you sure do have a lot of spunk."

Rae smirked and balled her hands into tight fist. "You wanna go gigantor? I aint scared. Not of you."

"I believe it, I doubt you're scared of anyone." Sam said seriously, taking an unconscious step towards Rae. "I can see why Cas brought you and Dean together. You are tough, smart, beautiful." A small blush cascaded down Rae's face. "Modest, innocent but at the same time not naive."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Cause we're friends now, and I have a sneaking suspicion that you don't see what a wonderful person you are. But mostly I need you not to doubt."

"Doubt?" Rae stammered out slowly.

"Dean loves you." Rae's eyes darken at Sam's statement.

"Shouldn't he be the one to tell me that?" Rae snapped.

"The times isn't right. And if he heard me say it to you he'd probably punch me in the neck, but you need to know. So no matter what anyone says, just know that Dean and me got your back."

"Jo not a believer in me and Dean being meant to be?" Rae asked curiously. The look that Sam shot her was all the answer she needed. "Good, let her stew in her own jealousy. Dean is a grown ass man and if he didn't want to be with me he wouldn't be here."

A third voice interrupted the conversation. "If only in your heart you truly believed that."

"Holy shit!" Rae exclaimed out of shock of Castiel appearing out of thin air. "Not be rude, but you ever hear of a fucking door?"

"I apologize for alarming you, however time is of the essence. We are in the middle of fighting the apocalypse."

"Good point." Was all Rae could force out of her mouth. Dean sprinted down the hall and into the now cramped laundry room.

"Babe, what's the matter? I heard you screaming." Dean asked Rae.

"Castiel popped outta nowhere." Dean nodded his head in understanding and casually wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a silent gesture of security.

"He does that, you'll get use to it babe."

"Yes, well as I was saying to your brother and mate we are in a time crunch. Rae you'll need to come with me."

"Whoa, where are you taking her?" Dean asked defensively.

"There is no time to try and explain Dean."

Sam arched an eyebrow as Cas' statement and argued back. "Well you're not just taking her without telling us any details." Dean caught his brother's eye and nodded his head in appreciation for the verbal back up.

"I understand your hesitations, but I assure you no harm shall come to her."

"Great, but you're not taking her anywhere without me."

"Dean as much as I enjoy your undeniable determination, I urge you to trust me."

"Then trust me by telling me." Dean shot back.

"Enough. All of you." Rae stepped away from Dean's grasp and pointed to Cas. "You need to take me somewhere?"

"Yes."

"How long will we be gone? My sister ca-"

"Your sister won't even notice you're gone. When we return it will be as if you never left."

Rae nodded her head and glanced at her watch. "You guys need to get on the road anyways. Jo called Sammy and told him you're needed sooner than you thought." She hugged Sam tight around his mid section "You be safe Sammy. Please, be safe." Sam didn't speak but squeezed her back in a way that felt reassuring to Rae. She turned to Dean and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Dean's hand reached up to her face and tilted her head up so he could kiss her lips. The kiss was quick but firm.

"I'll see you soon. Two, maybe three days." Dean said reassuringly.

"You be safe darlin' and ill see you soon."

"Count on it." Dean said after pressing one more kiss to her lips. "I'll miss you" He whispered into her ear before he finally pulled away from her warm embrace.

"Likewise, I'll miss you too." And with that Cas laid his fingers on her forehead and the two of them disappeared leaving Sam and Dean in the laundry room.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~SUPERNATURAL~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Rae inhaled deeply when the ground below her finally felt firm and steady. Her skin tingled with goosebumps and her eye sight was slightly blurred. She blinked several times trying to get clarity for her vision. She took in her surroundings and gasp in shock. She stood in the middle of a large room. "Where are we?" She finally asked Cas who had stood silent at her side for the last minute allowing her to get her bearings.

"Your previously life."

"Reincarnation? Really?"

"Not exactly. This is a glimpse."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that there are thousands of alternate lives. Like the future you've seen visions of."

"Okay, what's the point of this?"

"To erase all doubt."

"What doubt?'

"Your relationship is too new with Dean for you to truly believe he sincerely loves you. The only way to make you believe is by showing you that it doesn't matter the century, or time you and Dean are meant to be. You are his gift."

"Come again? I'm a gift."

"You were made for Dean."

"I was made to be a gift for a man?"

"Not just any man, but Dean. And he was made as a gift for you."

"So basically you're trying to say we are meant to be?"

"Exactly."

"Well if thats true then I don't need to see any of this cause if its meant to be, then it will just happen."

"There is always free will. You have to want the gift. You have to be willing to toss aside everything you ever believed to be with Dean. Only then when you truly have no doubt in your heart can you be strong enough for him."

"I don't doubt him." Rae's voice was strong. "I know he can kill Lucifer."

Cas slowly began walking around Rae, like an animal stalking its prey. He stared at her for a moment before continuing to circle her. "But do you have doubts of his love, of his devotion."

"Hard to say since we haven't been together for long. Like a month, thats way too early to confess undying love and admiration."

"Perhaps so, but as I've said you and Dean aren't the normal couple. You will only understand once you've seen."

"Seen what?"

"That it doesn't matter the time or the place, you and Dean will be together." Then Cas disappeared.

"GREAT! Castiel, get back here!" Rae shouted.

The door to the room opened and a man rushed towards her. Rae's eyes widen as she realized the man rushing towards her look exactly like Dean. "What's wrong my love?"

"Dean?"

The man looked at her quizzically and took her hand in his. "My love, what wrong? And what are you wearing?" Rae looked at the man in front of her and then glanced down at her outfit. She let go of his hands and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean took a deep breath in and smirked at her.

"I know you said you didn't want to go to the benefit, but I did promise we would attend. So although I find your little act of rebellion cute, I mean the first time I knew I was going to marry you was when you showed up in footie pajamas to Christmas dinner. So believe me when I say I'd like nothing more then to ditch this dinner and take my wife to the Taco Bell and then to bed."

Rae's mouth instantly watered when she heard Taco Bell, and a overwhelming urge to bite into a warm supreme taco.

The sound of Dean chuckling broke her thoughts of all food. "What?" Rae said defensively.

"I just remember when you use to get that look on your face when you saw me." Dean said as he took a step from her. "You know like you wanted to eat me up." Dean was right in front of her now, their bodies not touching but so close Rae could feel the his body heat on her skin. "That was before you were pregnant of course. Now I only see the look of desire on your pretty face when I mention Tacos." Dean's right hand stretch across her stomach. Rae glanced down at her round belly, her hands cupping her now swollen and firm stomach.

"You knocked me up?" Rae asked Dean as she stepped away from him to examine her body in a mirror. "You knocked me up? With a freaking baby?"

"Sweetheart, you can try and play your freak out card all you want. You are still getting in that sexy green dress and going to the benefit." Dean walked behind Rae and wrapped his arms around her and rest his hands on her belly. "Is this normal crazy pregnant woman hormones, or is it because Madeline if going to be at the dinner?"

"Uhm...neither." Rae said confidently.

Dean sunk his face into the smooth curve of her neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply, placing a chaste kiss on the neck. "I know the last time the three of us were in a room together the night did not end well, it probably could not have been a bigger disaster. And don't get all defensive because I am not taking her side, but she was drunk and she said she is sorry a million times."

"Sorry for what?" Rae ask curiously.

"Babe." Dean said in a warning tone. A tone that said 'don't go there'. "Honey, you are my wife. I love you more than any other person on this planet. If I wanted to be with Madeline, I would have married her. Now I'm gonna go get my suit on, you put your dress on and we will go pick up my parents on the way."

"Your parents?"

"Im sorry babe, our parents. I know their parents to you too."

"John and Mary?"

Dean looked at Rae strangely. "Yeah babe, my parents John and Mary Winchester. See this is why I married you, I knew you'd never get boring. Always changing it up, in fact is this a game? Cause I do fucking love when you're the slave and I'm the master." Dean said wiggling his eyebrows.

"More like your Dr. Dean and I have amnesia." Rae muttered but Dean still heard.

"Mhmm, thats kinky babe. Dinner first, then we'll play." Dean kissed her temple and walked out of the room.

TBC...Whatcha Think?


	16. A Nice Fantasy

Chapter 16: A nice fantasy

AN: Thank you to DeanlovesCas akaTricey03 for the reviews and love! This chapter is dedicated to you! XO

Rae was standing in front of the massive front door waiting for Dean to meet her. She had on a full length hunter green gown. She felt radiant, the satin of the gown clung to her body in all the right areas. Her large baby bump on full display. Her shoes were the classiest flip flops she had ever seen. They were covered in the same satin, green material of her dress with small swarovski crystals. Her hair was curly and loose around her face.

"You Mrs. Winchester are a vision." Dean said as he walked up to her. "Absolutely beautiful my love." Dean grabbed her left hand and placed a sweet kiss on her knuckle above her wedding ring, winking at her before letting her hand down gently.

"Thank you, I love my ring." Rae lifted her hand to admire the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It wasn't huge, it was flashy look at me, but it was her perfect ring. "Its exactly what I always dreamed of having."

"Well I'm glad you still love it, but I thought I was what you always dreamed of having?" Dean asked teasingly.

"Are you kidding? A three stone emerald cut ring is what I've wanted since I was 7, I wasn't interested in my perfect hot guy till I was at least 12."

Dean's head fell back and the most delicious chuckle she had ever head left his mouth. He grabbed her hand and lead her out the front door. "Lets go pick up the old folks."

A limo was waiting out front, the driver had the door opened. "A limo? Really?"

"Yeah, if I have to sit through this dinner I'm going to need to be heavily intoxicated. And I don't want to hear you whine the whole way home about how your feet are swollen and now you're having to driving your irresponsible drunk husband home." Rae climbed into the limo, with Dean behind her.

"That it the most considerate thing. My feet really are swollen, I always thought pregnant women made that shit up."

Dean rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into the side of his body. Rae snuggled into his warmth and inhaled deeply. He smelt different. He still smelled good, but different then her Dean. She decided after screaming her head off to Castiel to get his angel ass back to wherever the hell she was, to give in to the experience and try to erase all doubt. Whatever the hell that really meant. The limo pulled into a driveway. The back door of the limo swung open and a beautiful blond woman gracefully slide into the seat, a large handsome man climbed in right behind her.

"Mom, you look beautiful." Dean said to the blond woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you honey. From where I'm sitting Rae's making me look like a bum. Must be the pregnancy glow." Mary said giving Rae a warm smile.

"She certainly is glowing, but she isn't sparkling." John said after looking at Rae. Rae looked down quickly. Dean's arm around her tightened, and his finger touched her chin lifting her face up. "Now, I knew my boy had alot on his mind, so I took the liberty of picking this up for you." John handed Rae a velvet blue jewelry box. "Something to help you sparkle sweetheart."

Rae opened the lid of the box and gasp. A beautiful diamond bracelet with a emerald stone in the middle, and diamond teardrop earrings with a emerald gem on the very bottom. "They are beautiful, they match my dress perfectly."

"Well, its not my first rodeo. Just wanted to give you a little sparkle." John winked at her and smiled. Dean helped Rae put the new jewelry on and kissed her neck telling her how beautiful she looked once again. Rae couldn't help but blush. When the limo pulled up to the venue and the driver opened the door everyone slide out and stood outside the entrance.

"Rae, come 'ere" John said gruffly and motioned for her to join him a few feet away from Mary and Dean.

"Yeah John?" Rae asked hesitantly

"John? Its dad."

"Of coarse. Sorry."

"You that nervous huh? Listen you are my little champ. Its my favorite thing about you, you're a fighter. You don't take no shit from nobody, and if that harlot gives you any grief this year just remind her that jealousy is the most unattractive thing. And if Dean wanted to be with some second rate playboy model he would be with her."

"Will do, dad."

"Now, put on that game face champ." Rae smiled brightly with her head held high. "That a girl. You look like a vision, my son is one lucky son of a bitch."

The two of them joined Dean and Mary and they all walked in together. Dean's hand was on her lower back, guiding her gently into the large "cocktail" room. Walking in she noticed a young blond woman walking towards her and Dean.

"Dean...Rae, nice to see you guys again."

"Madeline, how ya been?" Dean asked casually.

"Not as good as you, I heard you were expecting but wow, you're just huge."

Dean tensed and Rae laughed. "Well you know when you're lucky enough to carry a Winchester boy, it happens."

Madeline's smile fell.

Dean beamed and rubbed her tummy. "A nice strong Winchester, I was a ten pound baby you know." He said matter o' factly to madeline.

"Well congrats." Madeline forced out and walked away.

"What a twat." Rae whispered to Dean. He shook his head and lead her to the dining room. They sat at the table and waited for the host to basically pry money out of every guest hands for the purpose of the charity of the moment. Dean would occasionally share bites of his food with Rae, insisting that she was eating for two now and Winchester men could eat. After dessert was served and Rae forcefully stopped Dean from shoveling food into her mouth, she excused herself to the ladies room.

Rae hiked her dress up and hovered over the toilet to pee. Clean bathroom or no clean bathroom she wasn't setting her ass on a public toilet seat. She flushed and was arranging her dress when she heard the door open and three sets of heels clicking into the bathroom.

"That fucking bitch."

"I know, she must be blackmailing him into fucking her. I mean she is a ugly, fat skank."

"How can Dean go from banging me, to banging that overweight midget."

"He isn't just fucking her Maddie, I mean he married her. Who knew Dean was a chubby chaser."

Rae took a deep breath in and opened the stall door. "Ladies, you wound me."

The three woman turned sharply and gasped in shock.

"How cliche is this? Talking trash about me while I'm taking a piss, this is very Sex and the City of us." Rae said casually as she washed her hands.

"Look you are nothing but a novelty to him. He will snap out of this pity party marriage and come begging me to take him back." Madeline said rudely.

"When that happens let me know." Rae dried her hands and walked out of the bathroom. She was halfway down the hallway when she hear Madeline chasing her down.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you." She yelled as she caught up to her.

"What else is there to say?"

"You don't deserve him. You are nothing. You come from nothing. The only thing you are is a obese cow."

"Wow, an obese cow? That's all you could come up with? Seriously come find me when you have an insult that will actually hurt my feelings you dumb, insecure bitch."

"You are nothing."

Dean walked in between Madeline and Rae and pointed his finger squarely on Madeline's chest. "She is everything. She is everything to me. I was a dead shell compared to the man I am now, because of her. You swore to me you wouldn't do this shit Maddie. You looked me in the eyes and swore to me that you would never act this way again. How dare you insult MY wife. What part of this don't you get? You are the one that is nothing, you are nothing to me." Tears welled up in Madeline's eyes at Dean's harsh words.

"I've known you my whole life. You cant tell me that the times we were together you didn't feel anything."

"The only thing I ever wanted from you was a quick lay."

"Thats not true, you loved me." Madeline insisted.

"You were a booty call when I was a teenager. I never even said I loved you."

"I was more than that, and you didn't need to tell me you loved me. I could feel it."

"Hmph, Maddie you're embarrassing yourself. I have never loved you, in fact the only woman other than my mother I have ever loved I married. And I happen to like her the way she is, just the way she fucking is. I don't need some second rate playboy wannabe calling her fat. If she weighed 300 pounds she would still be the sexiest thing in this room." Dean grabbed Rae's hand and headed towards the door. "Baby, you okay?"

"Uh-huh" Rae sniffed out.

"My love, are you crying? Don't cry cause that dumb bitch was being dumb. Its a handicap."

"Im sorry. Its these hormones."

"Dont worry baby. We are going home and getting naked and I'm going to devour you because you look so fucking hot. I recall something about me being a doctor and you being my naughty patient."

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~SUPERNATURAL~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Dean and Rae laid naked on their king size bed.

"Tell me what you thought the first time you saw me?" Rae whispered to Dean and she drew lazy circles on his chest.

"I gotta tap that."

"Gah, seriously."

"I am serious. It was summer and you were working at the country club. You had on these white bermuda shorts, and I couldn't stop staring at your ass. Which I thought was so strange cause you know you aren't my 'normal' type. But man I just had to go talk to you. I've never been so attracted to someone as I am you."

"God, your friends must have had a fit, dating the fat girl."

"Whoa, fat girl?"

"Well yeah, babe. I am fat."

"I wouldn't say fat honey. Pleasantly plump."

"I'll never get skinny with all this extra baby weight."

"Hey more pushin' for the cushin'. I love you, just the way you are."

"You do? No bullshit."

"Honestly, I am so in love with you it hurts. When I saw Maddie corning you again my heart was beating so fast in my chest. I couldn't breath. I never thought I could literally love someone the way I love you. Completely and forever." Dean's hand cradled her face as he looked down at her. His touch leaving a tingling sensation on her cheek. "I love you Rae."

He nudged her thighs apart with his knee and settled his hips in between her legs, his arms outstretched to support his weight without smashing her baby bulge. His hard member was pressed up against her wet core. He pulled her left leg up and she wrapped it around his firm hip. His mouth left a blazing hot trail down her neck as he made his way down to her breast. Taking a hard nipple into his mouth, causing her to moan in pleasure. She shuddered in pleasure when he went to the other nipple, lighting biting the hard peak. She bucked up against him, causing Dean to groan. He captured her mouth with his own and thrust his tongue in her mouth in a possessive manner. He pulled his mouth away and shook his head like he was trying to clear his thoughts.

"I'm trying to be slow and romantic. I want to make love to you so you can literally feel how much I love you." He reach in between their bodies and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Look at me baby. I wanna see your eyes when I thrust into you." Rae's eyes shot open and Dean pushed himself in excruciatingly slow. The hiss of pleasure left both their mouths at the same time. "I love you."

And at the moment, with Dean inside her, she believed him. Truly believed that he meant those three little words.

"I love you too."

Dean gasp in pleasure and thrusted into her again, pulling all the way out and sliding into the hilt of her. "I love you so much Rae."

"I know. Mhmm, God don't stop."

Rae's body was on fire, she didn't know how it was possible that it felt like Dean had a million hands and all of them were on her body. "I love you sweetheart. I love you so much." Dean kept telling her everytime he thrust into her, looking her in the eyes. It was like a mantra she didn't want to ever stop.

I. Love. You.

Your. My. Everything.

I'm. Nothing. Without. You

Rae was coming undone between the physical sensations and the words of devotion. Her head fell back and her eyes closed at the burning warmth spread through her body.

"Open your eyes, look at me. I wanna see you cum baby." Dean pleaded. Rae opened her eyes and looked up at Dean.

"Thats right baby, cum for me. Tell me you love me while you cum for me."

Rae fell off the ledge and sobbed in pleasure, a sing song of 'I love you Dean." over and over again. A few thrust later he roared her name and came inside her. He wanted to stay nestled in her but he was ready to collapse so he slipped out of her and rolled to his side, pulling her with him. Spooned into him he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her temple.

"God, that was good." Dean groaned out.

"I second that." Rae said happily as she stretched her legs out and closed her eyes.

"You going to sleep preggo?"

"Uh-huh handsome."

"Have sweet sweet dreams baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Rae drifted off to sleep feeling more loved by this fake Dean then she had ever felt in her real life. "Will you love me forever?" She whispered right before the sleep could completely take her over.

"No matter what. You're my girl. Forever."

TBC...


	17. Batter UP

Chapter 17: Batter up!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own!

Rae's eyes fluttered open and she was standing in her laundry room. She took a deep breath in and immediately relaxed knowing she was in her reality.

"Did you learn what I'm so desperately trying to teach you?" Castiel asked from the doorway.

Rae smiled at him and nodded her head. "Im guessing so or I wouldn't have popped back to my reality." Rae said matter of factly.

Castiel gazed harden and spoke slowly. "Rae, this is not your reality."

"Are you kidding me? I get it now! Dean loves me." Rae spat out. "I agreed to play your game, hell I practically volunteered to go. But now I'm done. I don't have time to play these games, I have the real Dean and Sam to worry about. Shouldn't you be with them?" Rae snapped.

Castiel's jaw tightened. "Do you think I would rather be here with you zapping you from one reality to the next?" Castiel asked.

Rae's hard stare relaxed into a tender one. "Im sorry. I'm just so on edge."

"Its not your fault. I told you it would become increasingly difficult to be separated from Dean. I assure you they are both fine, remember I told you it would be as if you never left. They are just now leaving your house. Time is much faster here."

"They are here?" Rae asked hopefully.

"No, we aren't in your reality. You still aren't ready." Castiel said, then he disappeared.

"Fuck!" Rae screamed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck me! This is bullshit." Rae said to herself. She left the laundry room and started to look around for clues as to what this reality held for her. The living room looked the same. "Hmm..Same furniture, same television, same coffee table. New pictures! I found a clue." Rae squealed in fake excitement. The wall was covered in different collages of pictures. "Me,Dean and Sam. Well we seem happy." Rae mused to herself.

"You're home early." Sam said when he walked into the living room. He was shirtless and in track pants.

"Oh, umm yeah." Rae stammered out.

Sam smirked and walked towards her. "What's wrong?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing...actually could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Rae smiled and tried to act casual."How long would you say me and Dean have been together?"

Sam chuckled and sat down on the leather sofa before answering. "Hell, since our junior year you two have been shacking up whenever we rolled into town. Remember when Dean busted us out of detention? Those were an awesome six weeks we got to spend with you."

"They were?" Rae asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, whats going on here?" Sam asked concernedly.

"We are friends right Sammy?"

"Rae, were family. You know that."

Rae sat down across from him on the coffee table and took a deep breath. She looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "Im from a different reality. Castiel sent me on this quest to see how me and Dean are meant to be."

"Really?"

"Honest, so I figured maybe you could tell me about me and Dean's relationship from the outsider's point of view. Being around your brother makes me all dizzy and I doubt ill get the answers I need." Rae admitted.

"Okay sure, well we came through town right before summer break of your junior year. Dad had some lead and he left Dean and I here for almost 6 weeks. We meet at school and became study buddies. Anyways you came over to study for our finals and Dean saw you and he was smitten."

Rae snorted. "I have my doubts about that."

"Okay, he was a total asshole to you."

"Now that I believe. So if he hated me so much how did we end up together." Rae asked impatiently.

"Well prom night rolled around." Sam pushed his hair back out of his face and pursed his lips together. "You were my date and you and me...man we danced and had the best time. But then you built my courage up to talk to Trisha Bartin. I lost my virginity because of you."

"Glad I could do you a solid."

"Yeah, anyways Dean came to pick us up from prom, but I was with Trisha. So then you two got all chatty in the parking lot and you took him to his favorite place in the world to by me some more time with Trisha."

"A bakery?" Rae asked sheepishly.

"No, a strip club."

"Ahh...duh. Dean would love titty bars."

"And it was amateur night." Sam said while pointing at Rae.

Rae eyes shot open wide. "No."

"Oh yeah, and from my understanding you gave Dean and everyone else in the bar a hell of a show."

"No way!"

"Yes way. Apparently you did several shot of liquid courage and hopped your cute self onto that stage. Dean told me it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. After that night he was chasing you around til dad came back into town and we had to pack up and leave again. Dean wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship, and you never pushed for more than what he was offering. You guys talked and texted and whenever he was close by you two would hook up, but you kept it casual. Then Dean showed up unannounced and went all caveman on you."

"Caveman?"

Sam nodded his head and smirked. "You were kinda seeing some guy and Dean...well he confessed his love. I was off in California going to school and the next thing I know you and Dean are knocking on my door telling me dad's missing."

"I was on the road with you guys?"

"Yeah, pretty much always are."

"What about Mariah?" Rae asked

Sam shot her an odd look."She's with your dad, they live like an hour out. Anyways Dean would do anything for you, and so would I. I know you and Dean are in love and that's all great, I couldn't be happier for you. But you guys aren't just some couple, you're family. And family sticks together no matter what."

"We really can be a family. Family is forever."

"Forever. So why is it that you think Dean doesn't love you?" Sam asked skeptically.

"I barely know him, I mean in my reality we've known each other like a month and now all this trust has to be put in 'destiny'. But you guys are like the poster boys for pissing on destiny, so its hard to be so blind fully faithful."

"A month? Jesus, it took you guys years to even say 'love you' to each other! But he loved you from the first time he was mean to you, Dean doesn't go out of his way to insult people if he doesn't care. And you were head over heels the moment he called you short stuff."

"So you're saying we are just incredibly hard headed and that why it took us years to get with the love train?"

"Exactly. Don't make that mistake twice. Dean doesn't know what love feels like from anyone other than me, and I'm his brother. So you gotta let him know that the feeling that he can't describe is love."

"I do love Dean. I love Dean." Rae said first to herself then to Sam.

"Tell him, cause if you are gonna wait around for him to finally say it you might go gray." Sam said with a wink before standing up.

Rae let out a low and long whistle."Good God, if I wasn't in love with your brother I would jump you in a heartbeat. You have the most amazing body. Jesus, put a shirt on."

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~SUPERNATURAL~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Rae woke up in her bed at 9am from her phone ringing. Without looking at the name she answered the call. "Hello?'

"Thank god! Ive been calling you for hours."

"Dean?"

"You asleep?"

"Yeah, one minute I was talking to Sam and the next i'm waking up to my phone ringing."

"You haven't been talking to Sam, he's right here next to me." Dean said confused.

Rae rolled her eyes and sat up. "Not your Sam, this alternate reality Sam. Castiel had me on some mission. Ive been gone like three days, alternate reality time anyways."

"Are you alright?"

"Im great, listen Dean I need to tell you something."

"Dont, tell me when you I see you next. We are just outside of town now, I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried about you."

Rae smiled. "Im safe and sound, you know Castiel would never hurt me. I just am worried about you now."

"Dont be babe, I'll call you as soon as we handle it."

"I'll be patiently waiting for the call, please be safe."

"Will do."

Rae held the phone to her ear after she heard Dean hang up. The sob that escaped her slightly parted mouth was a shock to her own ears, She tossed the phone on the bed and curled up against a pillow. She glanced at her watch and took a deep breath before sitting on the edge of the bed trying to collect her emotions. She grabbed her phone and walked to the garage to look for her secret stash of Marlboro Red cigarettes. She sat on a chair and moaned in satisfaction at the first puff she took.

"I thought you quit?" Mariah asked for the doorway of the garage door.

Rae shrugged her shoulders "Desperate times."

"Did Dean do something?" Mariah asked as she walked towards her and sat down next to her. "Cause if he did, I'll kick him in the nuts."

Rae smiled and laughed. "Um, no please don't. I'm just worried about him."

"Okay, do you remember when you caught me in that huge lie about skipping school?"

"Yes?"

"Well you said to me the time for lying is over, and the time for truth is now. So I'm asking you as my sister to trust me, like Ive always trusted you."

Rae inhaled her cigarette and put it out, before standing up and motioning for Mariah to join her inside the house. Rae walked into the kitchen with Mariah right behind her. "Im gonna need you to have an open mind about all this."

Mariah's eyes got wide. "Oh my God, are you in a three way relationship with Dean and Sam?"

"Uh, negative." Rae said quickly.

Mariah snapped her fingers and shrugged her shoulders. "Damn, that would be amazing."

"Mariah Jo!"

"What they are both so hot, and when you said open mind I just assumed."

"No." Rae rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Why are all teenagers so perverted?"

"Come on the way Sam gets all protector on you, I thought he was crushing on you." Mariah said sheepishly.

"God no! Sammy just is in constant brood mode, he worries about me cause i'm out of my element. Look, I need you to listen and not interrupt me while I tell you." Rae waited for her sister to nod before continuing. "So, Dean and Sam are hunters."

"Hunters?"

"Shh!"

"Sorry!"

"Mariah, hunters like as in hunting evil things. Like demons and ghosts and all the other baddies that go bump in the night. I know you think I'm crazy but its all true."

"Oh, well despite that fact that you always told me ghost weren't real! It all makes sense now, like the way the guys always roll in and out of town. And the whispering! Oh and the weapons!"

"Weapons?" Rae asked confused.

"Yeah, I found some weird knife under the bathroom sink. Then a shotgun in the laundry room. So you're telling me that your boyfriend is like a man version of Buffy? Or a unvampire version of Angel?"

Rae shrugged her shoulders. "For lack of a better explanation, yes."

"Thats wicked awesome! So they are on a hunt now?"

"Yes, but its not just any ole' demon. Its the Devil."

"Like the Devil...bible Devil?"

"Yeah...and needless to say he's hard to kill."

"Shit, well why the hell are you sitting here?" Mariah asked her seriously.

Rae shrugged her shoulders. "He said it's too dangerous, and despite the fact that I truly want nothing more than to be with them. Well i'm inclined to believe I would be more of a nuisance than actual help."

Rae's phone started vibrating on the kitchen counter. Rae picked it up and frowned slightly when it wasn't Dean.

"Hello?" Rae answered the phone.

"Rae? Its Bobby."

"Bobby? What's wrong."

"Those two idgits have got themselves into some bad trouble. Jo is hurt bad, and they have gotten themselves locked into a building. Hellhounds circling the place."

Rae shut her eyes and tried to push the tears away. "What should I do?"

"Get in the car and start driving to Carthage." Bobby said it in a manner that made Rae feel stupid.

"Okay, I'm getting in the car now."

"Hold up girl. You're gonna need weapons."

"Right, Mariah get that gun and knife. I need holy water...can I bless the holy water myself?"

"Yes. I'll walk you through it later. Now take a deep breath and get moving. Call me when you're on the road." Bobby hung up the phone and Rae walked into her room to change. "Mariah? What should I wear to a search and rescue mission?" Rae yelled.

"I would go with Jeans and a shirt, ohhh and wear you're Doc Martins." Mariah said when she walked into her sister's room, weapons in hand.

"Thanks. Please be good, and I'm sorry I'm leaving again." Rae said as she slipped on her jeans. "But, I'll be back and this summer we are going on an amazing family vacation. Just the two of us. I promise." Rae tugged the heavy boots on and laced them up. "But right now, I gotta go."

"Oh my God, you're really gonna go fight. Please don't get killed." Rae grabbed her sister and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Its all going to be okay. Trust me."

"I do, but what if.."

"Hey, what if nothing. Trust me."

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Supernatural~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Rae pulled the car over 1 mile outside of town like Bobby had asked. The sun was just starting to set and fear had officially sunk in. She grabbed her Blackberry and dialed Bobby's number.

"How ya holdin' up girl?"

"Im good. Nervous, but good."

"Now, once you go inside the town your cell phone isn't gonna work. So keep your walkie-talkie handy. Now, head towards the battlefield."

"Ten- four."

"And Rae?"

"Yeah Bobby?"

"Dont get yourself killed, we've lost enough good people today."

"I'll try my hardest." And with Rae drove as far as she could into town. Once she was on foot it hit her that this is what her life would be like from now. Walking into dangerous situations, carrying loaded guns, and hoping for the best.

"Look Dean's little pet came to find him." A man said from a few feet away. Rae raised her shot gun and pulled the trigger. The rock salt hit him square in the chest and he fell down on the road. She pumped the gun again and aim for his head. "I don't know much about demons yet, but maybe you can tell me. If I blow your head of does it grow back?" She didn't wait for his answer and she pulled the trigger for the second time on the demon.

"Well looks like Dean's lil' chunky monkey has spunk." A woman said from down the road, clapping her hands.

"Hphm...you must be Meg."

"I am, and you little butterball turkey are Rae."

Rae raised her shotgun and aimed it right at Meg's head. She was just about to pull the trigger when she heard the hellhounds on either side of her. "Sweet Jesus." Rae muttered to herself.

"You know, I would love to sit here and watch them rip your flesh from your body. However I was sent here to bring you to Lucifer. So lets go, before one of my pets accidentally takes your arm off."

Rae lowered her gun and nodded her head. Meg grabbed her arm and then she was standing in front of a man she could only guess was lucifer.

"Rae, so nice to finally meet you. Ive heard such wonderous stories about you. You are very special and rare."

"Me? No! I'm not." Rae shot back.

"Well Sam would disagree you know, and Dean well who really cares about him? I bet I could cut into you day after day for all eternity and you'd never give in."

Rae snorted. "Umm, I don't know where you're getting your facts from but I highly doubt I would last a day on the rack."

"I would ask you if you cared to find out, but since I feel extremely confident in my answer I won't subject you to that kind of torture. In fact, you have me all wrong. I'm not interested in hurting you Rae. I like you, And I know it won't be today, more like 6 months from now but I will have Sam. He's my true vessel and I just want you to know when the time comes I plan on sparing your life, and your sisters."

"Awesome, I feel all warm and fuzzy knowing the devil has a fucking soft spot for me. But know this, I will never stop fighting you."

"I know, thats why I like you. Now, come with me. I have some townspeople to kill, and I'm sure you want to see Dean and Sam." Lucifer snapped his fingers and he and Rae were on the battleground.

"The Battle of Carthage, was a hell of a show. The whole Civil War really, hadn't enjoyed a war so much since the Crusades." Lucifer said as he casually shovelled the dirt around. Rae walked towards the edge of valley and gasp when she saw all the women and children slaughtered. "I should've warned you, it's awful I know." Tears threaten to spill from Rae's eyes. "Cheer up buttercup! Dean and Sam are here!" Lucifer said in loud voice.

"Rae!" Dean and Sam said at the same time. They both tried rushing towards her but Lucifer held up his hand and through Dean up against a tree. ".tsk Dean, you need to learn your place."

Rae ran as fast as she could and met Sam in the middle of the field. Sam placed himself between Lucifer and Rae.

"Rae, why couldn't you go for Sammy? He's a great catch, all tall and broody. I mean honestly I happen to know for a fact how Sam feels about you. All warm and fuzzy, and let me tell ya he wants a piece of that body." Lucifer raised his eyebrows, "A bit overweight for my taste, but I can see the appel."

"Seriously? You're trying to make a love triangle between us, so we will all fight and lets face it divide and conquer is the best technic." Rae spat out at Lucifer.

"Hey, I'm just laying all your options out on the table."

Rae's eyes narrowed. "Not interested in anything you have to offer." Rae made eye contact with Dean, motioning with her eyes to get the Colt ready. "Except well, Despite knowing better I need to ask, what's up with all the demons? Some kind of army?"

"God no! Just a tribute to Death."

"Death?" Sam asked.

Lucifer smirked. "The Horseman, wasn't it you and Dean that went around killing all his brothers? I bet he won't like you two." Lucifer tsk'd at Rae as she tried to make her way to Dean, who was still laying on the ground unable to move from Lucifer's control. "Darling girl, don't mistake me not wanting to kill you, if I have to I'll snap your neck. Move back over to Sam." Rae made no attempt to move. "Now."

"Babe, damnit do what he says." Dean pleaded from behind Rae. "Please." Rae nodded her head and walked up behind Sam once again.

"Good girl, now as I was saying earlier Sam is a fine man. Why his barely more than a neanderthal of a brother?"

Rae's eyes narrowed. "Sam is an amazing man, but I promise you my heart lies with Dean. And the last time I checked he was worthy enough to be Michael's vessel. In fact shouldn't you show your brother's vessel some care?"

Lucifer cocked his head to the side slightly and smiled. "That is why you are so rare! Always able to flip things to suit your perspective, but stays relevant to your opposer. Such a clever girl." Lucifer released Dean's hold. Dean grabbed the colt, Sam tackled Rae to the ground to get out of Dean's aim. And a shot rang out through the open field. The bullet hit Lucifer in the forehead, causing his head to fall back.

"Oh, that tickled. Don't look so glum Dean, There is only five things that gun can't kill! I just happen to be one of the lucky five." Lucifer joked. "Now, I have to kill all those damn demons to raise Death. I'll allow him the pleasure of killing you." One by one each demon fell to its knees. Sam, Dean and Rae were all hunched together trying to formulate a plan C, cause honestly plan A and B sucked. Castiel appeared before them and transported them to Bobby's house.

"Boys! You're alright." Bobby said as he rolled into the foyer. "Rae, good to see your first salvage mission was a success."

Rae shrugged her shoulders. "Castiel saved the day, which was a damn good thing cause the Colt didn't even slow the guy down."

"The Colt didn't take him down?" Bobby asked shocked.

Dean tightened his jaw. "No, and we need a new plan like yesterday. We lost two good people for no reason. I promised them I'd kill the son of a bitch. Ellen and Jo are dead and that's all on me." Dean's body was rigid and stiff, his facial muscles kept flexing in a failed attempt to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks. As the tears trailed down his face he closed his eyes and let his head fall forward. Rae gently grabbed his hand and tugged him up out the front door. When the door clicked shut softly behind them she pushed Dean against the side of the house. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to rest his face in the crook of her neck. "You're safe with me, let it all go." Dean tighten his arms around her waist and hoisted her up, and carried her to the porch swing. He sat down and Rae straddled his body. She rubbed soothing circles on his back and hummed a little melody she had made up when she was a kid. Dean's face never left the crook her of neck, his tears cascaded down her neck and onto her chest. "Breathe baby, you got to breathe." Rae said when Dean's sobs sounded more like hyperventilating.

"Jo was covering me when that damn hellhound tore into her stomach. I picked her up and carried her into the store. She died in that store." Dean finally lifted his head from her neck and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "She couldn't move her legs, and she lost so much blood. We all knew she was dying, even her. I kissed her when I went to say goodbye to her. Don't be upset."

Rae's hands were on his face, her right thumb caressing his lower lip. "A chaste kiss to a dying girl? Honey how could I be upset? It just makes me adore you even more. Dean I know this is horrible timing, but I gotta tell you before I lose my nerve. I love you. Like I'm so incredibly smitten and taken by you it hurts when we are apart."

"I love you too." Dean kissed her slowly and tenderly. "I love you so much. I crave being with you so much that I wasn't even pissed when I saw you with Lucifer. Which by the way, you really held your own against him. He really does have a soft spot for you."

Rae grimaced. "Great, I got the Devil playing favorite pet with me."

"Hey, if it keeps you safe. That's all I'm worried about." Dean pulled Rae into his chest and inhaled deeply. "I almost feel like none of this is real, like if I close my eyes you'll be gone when they open."

Rae snuggled into him further. "Nope, I'm as real as they get. And after tonight I don't want to be anywhere but with you, good or bad."

"You going to sleep on me turbo?"

"Nu-huh" Was her only reply.

Dean tighten his grip on her hips and stood up. "Lets go crawl into bed." Rae nodded her head and tried to lower her legs but Dean held on to her tighter. "Hey, quit wiggling away. I'm carrying my very tired girl to bed." Dean opened the front door, said a quick goodnight to Bobby and Sam who were both in research mode trying to figure out a new solution to get rid of Lucifer,and took Rae to bed.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything you recognize...Sir Kripke owns all!

Rae's eyes snapped open the moment she felt the weight shifted on the bed. Dean's arm tensed around her and tightened pulling her that much closer.

"Don't even think about moving Winchester or I'll blow her head clear off." The man said pointing his shotgun at Rae's head. "Now, move your arm off of her."

"I thought you didn't want me to move." Dean spoke through clenched teeth.

The man cocked the shot gun. "Now."

"Alright, alright." Dean said quickly and he slowly removed his arm, letting his hand slide off of Rae.

"Now, get up girly." Rae felt like she was frozen in place, she willed her body to move but she couldn't. "Now!" The man hissed out. Rae nodded her head,sat up and silently stood on the ground. The man grabbed her arm and yanked her next to him. "Dean get up now, very slowly." Dean raised to his feet and stood in front of the man, towering over him by several inches. "Walk, down the stairs. And remember you run and I'll kill her. You try and fight back and I'll kill her. Go."

Dean walked through the door, Rae followed with the unknown man behind her. Gun firmly in place ready to blow her head off at they made it down the stairs they saw Bobby gagged and tied up in his wheelchair. Two empty chairs next to Bobby, rope laid out on the ground. "Sit down." Dean and Rae both moved to sit in the chairs when the man grabbed Rae's arm. "Not you, Cookie. I need you to wrangle little brother." Dean sat in the chair and another man came from the kitchen and started to tie him up after the first man nodded for him to do so. The man nudged Rae in the direction of the stairs to get Sam. The man opened the door to Sam's room slowly. "Wake up Sammy." The man taunted as he flicked on the light on. Sam sat up straight away and was on his feet in a flash.

"Whoa, whoa! Simmer down Sam or I'll have to kill Cookie here." Pointing at Rae with his gun. Sam placed his hands out in a gesture of surrender.

"Let her go, and I'll do whatever you want." Sam pleaded softly.

The man laughed, "You'll do whatever I want or I'll blow her head off."

"What do you want?"

"For you to move your ass. Down the hallway and down the stairs." The man demanded. Sam walked next to Rae. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, all things considered." Rae said glancing at the man.

"You two can catch up later, now move it Winchester." Sam nodded his head and began walking. Once they made it down the stairs the man instructed Sam to sit down and was then tied up. Rae stood there next to man with the gun and waited for his next instructions.

"Now Cookie...what's a sweet girl like you doing with these boys? I looked you up...got a record but you seemed to be reformed after you were given guardianship of your sister." The man let out a long whistle. "And man oh man is she a looker that one."

"Well good looks run in the family." Rae said trying to play it cool but the mention of her sister had her heart racing faster than it ever had before. "And as far as my record, well I guess my good looks that run in the fam got me in trouble too."

"Huh, I bet they did. So you and Dean?"

"Me and Dean what?" Rae asked.

"You're an item. Facebook official and all that."

Rae looked and Dean and nodded. "Yup. Me and him."

The man arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Would have pegged you with Little Sammy Winchester."

Dean scoffed. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Well Dean is a douche. Kinda hard to believe that he'd fuck a fat girl...but Sam he's all sensitive and sees your inner beauty."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up." Dean barked from the chair. "I love her more than anything."

The man just laughed. "Confessing your love for Cookie here is awfully sweet, but why don't you shut the fuck up. I'm the one with the gun, I'm the one in control here. Not you Winchester."

Sam lifted his head. "What is it that you want? Cause honestly Ive had a bad day and if you're just gonna kill me I'd prefer you do it now."

"Dont get smart with me Sam, or I might just make Cookie pay."

"You know what? My name isn't fucking Cookie." Rae snapped at the man.

"What is it you want?" Sam asked.

"You Winchester's think you're so superior to the rest of us hunters. Well guess what? You're not and neither was your daddy."

"We don't think we are better than any other hunter out there and neither did our dad." Dean spoke up.

"Sure you do. You go around making deals with crossroad demons." Then the man pointed at Sam. "And you go around drinking demon blood and screwing demons. Not to mention breaking the final seal, only to find out you're Lucifer's vessel. None of this would have happened if Dean would have let you stay dead. So now I have to kill all of ya." The man cocked the gun and looked at Rae. "Cookie, pick who I shoot first."

Rae's eyes went wide and tears formed in the corners. "Don't do this. Please don't do this."

"Its too late for please, your boyfriends brought this on themselves. I guess Sam is first. Say goodbye Sammy." The man pointed the gun at Sam and Rae tackled the man to the floor. The gun fired and hit a bookcase. The man clearly wasn't expecting Rae to jump him and this allowed her leverage on wrestling the gun away from him. She aimed it at the man's head and slowly stood. She looked at the second man who stood in front of her.

"You, back up." The man made no attempt to move. "Back the fuck up!" She screamed this time.

"This bitch aint gonna shoot nobody." The second guy said and tried to grab the gun out of her hand. She scooted back and aimed at his knee cap and pulled the trigger. "Ahh, you fucking shot me! You fucking bitch."

"Call me a bitch one more time and I'll blow your fucking limp dick off. Now you stay on your ass or i'll shoot you too." Rae said to the first man. "Gimpy go untie them."

"Are you kidding me, you just shot me in the fucking leg you stupid bit-" He stopped himself when he heard the shot gun cock.

"Thats what I fucking thought, now hobble your ass over there and untie them. Now!" The second man dragged himself to boys and untied each one. Dean sprinted to Rae and took the shotgun out of her hands.

"You okay baby?" Rae nodded her head yes. Dean pulled her into his chest and hugged her. "You did good." Kissing the top of her head.

"Dean what do you want to do with them?" Bobby asked after Sam ungagged him.

"Kill 'em and bury 'em in the back lot."

"I'll go start digging graves." Rae chimed in.

Sam shook his head. "We can't kill them."

"They were gonna kill us and do God knows what to Rae. If we don't handle this now they will be back to finish the job." Dean hissed.

"If we kill them we are no better than them." Sam shot back

"What do you suggest then Sam?" Rae asked.

"I don't know, Bobby any ideas?"

"I got a few, none of them productive in the area of not killing them."

Rae smiled at Bobby's comment and turned to the boys. "Guys, why don't we just call the cops? They did break in and try to kill us."

"No." Dean shot back harshly.

"She has a point Dean." Bobby said from his chair.

"No cops." Dean said again. Rae rolled her eyes and stepped in front of the first man that had woken her up. "Whats your name?"

"Jason." The man replied back quietly.

"Jason, which would you prefer?"

Jason looked at Dean and Sam before speaking. "How the hell do you put up with her?"

"Whaddya mean?" Dean asked angrily.

"All eye rolls and attitude. You outta teach her to learn her place, she is just a woman."

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him myself." Rae said.

"Hey Idjits, why don't we stay focused on the task at hand before _Cookie _here blows that guys head off." Bobby suggested from behind them.

"Okay, lets put them in the safe room and figure this out." Dean said trying to form a plan in his head.

"That will be unnecessary. I've come to offer assistance." Castiel said from the doorway.

"Cas, man am I glad to see you." Dean muttered under his breath.

"I will erase their memories of all of you, and take them to their home." Castiel placed his hand over both of them and the three of them were gone.

Rae glanced at her watch and sighed. "Who wants a drink?"

"Surprisingly I don't, I'm gonna head back to bed babe." Dean kissed Rae tenderly on the lips. "Come tuck me in?" Rae smiled at him and nodded. She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. Dean flopped on the bed and held his hand out to Rae. "Come snuggle with me." Rae arched an eyebrow and climbed in the bed with him.

"I was really scared tonight." Rae whispered when the silence became unbearable.

"Me too. But you saved us." Dean said rolling Rae on her side to face him. "And I'm sorry you had to be the one to do it."

"Its okay." Rae said sweetly and kissed Dean. "You should get some sleep, I'll stay with you til you fall asleep." She gently ran her fingers through his hair and started to hum quietly. When she started to hum Dean's eyes snapped open. "I love you, Rae."

"I love you too, what's the matter babe?"

"It just feels so good."

Rae chuckled. "Me rubbing your hair?"

"No, well yes the hair rubbing is amazing. I meant it feels so good to be taken care of, nobody has ever hummed me to sleep...not since my mom." Dean admitted softly.

"Well get use to it stud cause I'm not going anywhere." Rae said playfully as she kissed his nose.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Not even for Sam?" Dean asked hesitantly. Rae's hand stop mid rub, her hand tangled in his hair.

"Dean! What is that suppose to mean?"

"Im just asking if you have feeling for my brother because everyone and their mother keeps asking you why you are with me and not Sammy. I mean I get it, you two are more compatible. You read books, he reads books."

"Books? You think the fact that we both read is a good enough reason to be together?"

"Its not just the books, look the point is if you have feelings for Sammy now would be a good time to tell me."

"Dean, I love you. I want to be with you...but if this is your weird way of ending things with me now would be a good time to speak up yourself."

"Im not trying to end anything. I'm just saying maybe you need to think long and hard about if you want me, because my heart couldn't take it if you change your mind a year from now."

"Baby, I'm not going to change my mind ever. I promise...I am so in love with you it literally hurts sometimes."

"I know exactly what you mean." Dean kissed Rae and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep quickly. Rae lay there thinking about what Dean just said to her. It did seem that every bad guy they ran into questioned why she was with Dean and not Sam. Hell even Mariah had asked her if she was with Sam. That drink sounded great to her now. She slowly climbed out of the bed and headed down stairs. Bobby was nowhere to be found but his bedroom door was shut with the light on, she assumed he was in there. When she walked into the kitchen Sam was sitting with his back to her, reading a book. The irony didn't go unnoticed by Rae.

"Hey Sammy." Rae said normally as she grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and the whiskey. "Drink with me?"

"Of course, anything for the girl that saved my life."

"Well it's not everyday I get the chance to play knight in shinning armor." She said playfully as she poured their drinks. "So...can we talk?"

"Shoot."

Rae handed Sam his drink and sat down across the table from him. "Its kinda awkward, but I think if we don't talk about it...well it might get worse." Sam looked concerned and nodded his head urging her on. "Well, it seems your brother might have caught a case of jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"Of the fact that everyone keep thinking we are together."

"But you are together...?"

"Not me and Dean, but me and you."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Rae said as she nervously laughed.

"Well I guess that makes sense...I could see how he would get upset."

"I told him it's completely implausible."

"Its not implausible. You are an amazing woman, and yeah if you werent with Dean I like to think things would be different."

"Sam, you don't mean that."

"I do, but you are with my brother and I would never do anything to jeopardize his happiness. Even if it means I can't be."

"Whoa...Sam."

"Its the truth."

"Are you telling me that you're in love with me?"

"Yes."

"Sam, I don't know what to say. I love you but not like that."

"I know, and I want you and Dean to be happy- together." Sam topped off his glass and stood up. "I'm gonna get some sleep, thank you again for saving my life tonight."

"Sam, don't walk away."

"Rae, we've had enough drama today. Get some sleep." Sam said and then walked up the stairs and into his room leaving Rae alone in the kitchen.


	19. I smell a gambit

Chapter 19: I smell some gambit

Rae stood in the doorway of the kitchen and waited for what felt like an eternity before she turn back to the table, grabbed the whiskey and took a long gulp of the warm burning liquor. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and headed up the stairs, stopping in front of Sam's door. She paused momentarily before knocking quickly and then opening the door.

"Sam, no. We have had a hell of alot of drama today, and maybe its not what you want...but it's what I need."

"You need?" Sam asked unsure of what it was she was saying.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Yes, Sam. I need to hash this out with you. I can't have you running away after you said those things to me, act like it never even happened. You are just confused because every time we run into someone they want to imply that we should be dating, so its like total inception." Rae stopped and a look of true inspiration struck. "Its a ploy. Those angel fuckfaces have planted some kind of love mojo on you. Isn't a little strange that every five seconds some 'supernatural' whatever is commenting on it?"

Sam brushed his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Sure, Rae. Look I'm not that guy. I'm not going to stand in the way of you and Dean, and i'm sorry that it makes you so uncomfortable you have to convince yourself that it a love spell."

"Im not convincing myself of anything. Its starting to make sense, the best way to kick us in our asses in divide and conquer. How do you divide two men? A woman! Duh, I'm Yoko Ono. Those clever bastards they always gotta get a unconventional beauty to rock the boat."

"Rae, my feelings for you are genuine and pure of heart. Nobody planted it in my head, nobody has been whispering in my ear. You are so truly amazing and you can't even begin to understand. I swear to you its me in here," He said placing his hand over his heart. "That loves you. Not some unseen invisible force making me."

"Sam, well as sweet as that is I just don't buy into it. Someone is scheming and I plan on getting to the bottom of it, and then you'll see. Cause Sam hate to break it to you but just cause your the less shallow of the Winchester boys, doesn't mean that without some kind of crazy mojo you'd cross a crowded bar to buy me a drink. You're seriously attractive and I be willing to bet my whole life savings that you've never slept with a girl that wasn't in great shape."

"And?"

"Im in terrible shape! My point is there is no way you'd like me under normal circumstances, therefore something is abnormal!" Rae stuttered out, getting flustered with Sam's unwillingness to see how absurd it all really was. "And clearly, what me and Dean have is some kind of mutual obsession. Which I can work with, maybe me and Dean are really meant to be. Cause two hot guys wanting me, no way. But one hot guy being my soul mate, more believable. Believable? Who am I kidding Sam? This is all a big mind game and all this 'love' everyone is feeling is fake."

"Whoa, Rae, I think maybe you are in shock. You've had a rough couple of days and maybe all the stress has made you go a little deep end. You need to breath, and calm down. I promise you just need to let the shock of the last few days sink in and sleep and everything will be clear. I've know my brother my whole life, trust me the love he feels couldn't be faked."

Rae looked up with tears in her eyes and smiled. "You think?"

"I know. Now why don't you get in bed with Dean and sleep on all your new conspiracy theories?" Sam said pulling her in for a quick side hug.

"Okay, let everything sink in, ponder mode here I come." Rae said after she shut the door to Sam's room. She turned the small corner and ran smack dab into Dean's chest. "Dean, jesus you scared me. What are you doing awake?"

"Looking for you. Its really late and I was worried. You've had a hell of a few days. Meeting Lucifer, town full of dead bodies, assaulted in your own home, thought maybe you might need me. You know if you need a chick flick moment."

"Chick flick moment, for me?" Rae asked sweetly.

Dean wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into the bedroom. "Only cause I love you short stuff, and I kinda owe you my life now. Since you took down two grown men yourself, and handled it like a seasoned professional."

Rae leaned into his chest and looked up at him with a smile."You know all I want you to do to pay me back?"

"What's that?"

"Lay in bed with me til we both fall into a deep sleep, and have the sweetest dreams we can conjure up."

Dean smiled and pulled her onto the bed with him, allowing her body to lay against his. Her head on his chest, just below his tattoo. His hand rested on her wrist before she reach up and entwined their fingers, holding his hand and falling asleep.

~`~`~`~`~SUPERNATURAL~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Rae opened her eyes and sighed, more in defeat then contemptment, which is all one should be feeling when waking up next to a man like Dean Winchester. Although she slept great she woke and it all just seemed so clear. All the flashbacks of the alternate future, Cas basically saying that there feelings would increase, quickly to the point of separation anxiety. But not to be alarmed because it was all 'real'. And like good puppets they didn't ask any questions. Then to lay it on thicker Cas sent her on the 'Dean Loves You, and Only You" camp. Thinking back on it she realized if it was so real they wouldn't need constant reminders from the angels. She wasn't sure who or what she needed but she was going to figure this out.

But before she told Dean and retold Sam she wanted a last perfect time with Dean. When he didn't have any doubt that he loved her, when every touch is meaningful. Mostly she was afraid that it would be the last time he looked down at her and had the most amazing expression of true, unconditional love. It was surreal, and the most beautiful thing on the planet and maybe it was wrong but she wanted it one last time. Before she tells him and he connect the dots for himself.

"What's wrong?" Dean's asked, snapping all attention back to him.

"I didn't know you were awake." Rae said happily and gave him a good morning kiss. "Morning baby."

"You gonna tell me why you looked so sad a second ago? You having bad dreams?"

"No, I wasn't sad just thinking that I'd like to point out the clause in our agreement that all debts would be payed off if you slept with me."

"A clause?"

"Yes, I want good morning sex." Rae said as she raised to her knees on the bed and pulled her tank top off her body, then pull her shorts off one leg at a time. Dean sat up and pulled her naked body into him, his boxers the only clothing between them. "You know I hear sometimes after someone saves your life you want to thank them sexually, you know to show your appreciation. A lot of girl wanna repay you?"

"Well, from time to time it happened."

"And I bet they we very thankful."Rae said playfully.

Dean arched his eyebrow and smirked. "They were very thankful."

"Good, take a note from them and be very thankful to the woman who saved your life." Dean smirk turn feral and he pushed Rae onto her back and spread her legs wide. His boxers were off and his mouth was inbetween her legs coaxing the most delicious moans from her mouth. His tongue circling around her clit causing her hips to arch off the bed. Dean's strong hands grabbed her hips and held her down as he continued to bring her to her peak. After she climaxed he kisses all the way up her body and nestles himself in between her thighs, the head of his penis resting on her inner thigh.

"Look at me." Dean whispered just above her ear. "I wanna see your face when I thrust my hard cock into you." Rae looked up and made eye contact with him. He lined himself into her entrance and before thrusting into her spoke the three words Rae wanted to hear. "I love you."

"Oh, God! I love you too." Rae gasped out, wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling him in that much deeper. "UH, Dean. Don't stop...Dean." Rae moaned out grinding her hips against his. His mouth was on her neck, kissing and nipping up to her ear lobe.

"Mhmm Rae, you are so...uhm..per..uhm..fect. You make me so hard." Dean grunted out, picking up the pace and thrusting into her hard bring Rae over the edge with tears in her eyes. Dean kissed the tears away and stop moving inside of her allowing her constricting muscle to massage his hard cock. After a moment past he began moving again but in a much softer pace, his right hand on her hip and his left one grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers and he slid in and out of her. The foreheads were touching and even though they were speaking the moans and eye contact spoke volumes. Rae could feel her third orgasm coming and wrapped her legs around Dean, urging him on. They both came at the same time a gasp from Rae and a grunt fro Dean.

They laid just like that for several minutes waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Rae just rubbed Dean's back and wished that this moment of true intimacy would never end. When Dean rolled off her, he stood up, kissed her quickly and put his boxers back on. "Im going to shower, want to join me?"

"Thats tempting but no, I'll just shower after you. I'll go start cooking breakfast babe." Rae said as she stood and began redressing. "I'll meet you downstairs." They kissed once more before opening the door and they went their separate ways throughout the house. Rae immediately began frying the bacon and making the pancake batter when she hear the familiar swoosh of an angel. She turned to see Castiel standing in front of her.

"Rae, we must speak."

"Yes, we really must." She said firmly hands on her hips. "And I don't get two fucks about the fact that you are an angel you better come clean, and cut the shit."

"Rae if you go looking for answers to your questions you'll come up empty handed. Dean's affections, and Sam for that matter are genuine. You must trust me."

Rae huffed and rolled her eyes. "You think I don't want what I have with Dean to be real? I want it more than anything but I'm not going to live a lie no matter how right and good it feels. My gut tells me something isn't right and I'm going with it."

"Why must you be so difficult? I am an angel of the Lord, have faith in what I have spoken to be true."

"Thats not good enough for me, faith is not fact. I want the facts."

"I warn you, do not go seeking these answers." Castiel said once more before vanishing. Rae poured the pancakes, took the bacon out of the pan and sat the table. When the pancakes were done she put them all on a plate and sat them on the table. She looked up and saw Bobby rolling into the kitchen.

"Smells good girly."

"Thanks, Bobby. Could I borrow one of your cars? I need to run a few errands in town and I don't wanna make the boys do boring shopping stuff with me." Rae asked sweetly.

Bobby pointed to a set of keys. "Take the dodge, its got a full tank."

"Thanks, you are the best. I'll be back later."

"Okay, oh Rae?" Bobby called out as she alost got to the door.

"Yean, Bobby?"

"What was all that I heard with Castiel a second ago? What going on with you girl? It sounded like Dean was very happy with your relationship about twenty minutes ago." Bobby said pointing upstairs. "Thin walls."

"Uh, Sorry. I just need to figure some stuff out, I feel like and heaven brigade has altered our emotions. Do me a favor don't say anything to the boys but look into anything that can break a love spell or vulcan mind melting. I'll be back in time for dinner." Rae left and got in the dodge and drove till she got to a motel and pulled out the book she borrowed from Bobby's library. She sat up the ritual as per the instructions in the book and waited for the demon she wanted to talk to appear.

"Rae is it?" The suave voice asked from behind.

"Crowley, nice to meet you." Rae said after she turned.

"What is it that I can do for you muffin?"

"I know we arent on the same side, but the whole enemy of my enemy is my friend kinda applies. I need you to dig up some dirt or voodoo mind read me and find out what the angels' have done to make Dean love me, and Sam."

"You're a very clever girl, if something is too good to be true, it probably is. Most females are far too delusional to realize that. I'll do some diggy and get you some answers but it won't be free."

Rae smirked and went to her bag and pulled out a bottle of Craig Scotch. "and lets say I owe you one, if you deliver."

Crowley smiled and took the bottle out of her hand. "Oh I do like you Muffin. All feisty, and spunk inside that chubby body. See you around." And just like that he vanished.

TBC...thoughts? Reviews?


	20. Chapter 20

**DILSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN! ERIK KRIPKE IS KING!**

**CHAPTER 20: ROMANCE IS FOR MOVIES**

**Rae pulled up just as the sun was setting and to her surprise the Impala was gone. She parked around back and walked in through the kitchen. The dining room table was broken, like someone or something had been thrown on it. Rae immediately went into high alert. She crossed the kitchen quietly and opened the third cabinet on the right, grabbing the gun Bobby had stashed. **

"**Girl, no need for the pistol. The idgits got into a pissing contest, and broke my damn table."**

**Rae turned at the familiar voice of Bobby and frowned. "They did this? Fighting each other?"**

"**Both of them just like there daddy wanting to solve every issue with a bottle, or there fist." Bobby said shaking his head.**

**Rae glanced around and then looked at Bobby. "And, what were they fighting about?"**

"**Do you really need to ask, Rae?"**

"**Oh, where is Dean?"**

**Bobby thrust his thumb in the direction of the stairs. "Bedroom. Sam is out, took the Impala, Dean wasn't too happy about that neither."**

"**Well he never is, thank you for letting me use the dodge, I put gas in her before I brought her back."**

"**Anytime. As far as the research you asked me to do, I did."**

"**And?"**

"**Nothing so far, but I'll keep looking. Go to the college library tomorrow and see if I can find something new there." Bobby said with a shrug. "You go finding any answers?"**

**Rae nodded her head no. "Nothing."**

"**You wanna tell me what got this all in your head?" Bobby said gesturing towards the chair. Rae smiled and sat down.**

"**Bobby, Sam told me he loved me. And it just got me thinking that every time we run into an angel, demon, human, what the fuck ever their telling us that we should be together. Then all of a sudden Sammy has feelings for me? It just aint adding up. And then there is the whole relationship that is me and Dean. Bobby I know you like me and you don't want to hurt my feelings but come on! There is no way either Winchester would look at me twice."**

"**Shouldn't I get a say?" Dean asked from the entry way. He was leaning against the door frame, bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Cause the last time I checked I was looking your way more than twice."**

"**Dean, your face!" Rae jumped to her feet and rushed over to look at Dean's bruised face. "Did Sammy do this?" She asked as she gently ran her fingers over his face. **

"**You should see his face." Dean said with a smirk. "Doesn't hurt at all, booze killed the sting hours ago."**

"**Dean, what happened?"**

"**Well when I got out of the shower to join you for breakfast, you were gone." Dean said nonchalantly. "Bobby comes in to tell us that you had some errands to run and that you'll be home later. Sam starts rambling on about how you think we" Motioning between himself and Rae. "have been brain washed by the Angel's. That we aren't really in love. Then, oh it gets better, Sam starts acting all weird, saying he's afraid the fact that he confessed his love for you made you all confused. So I punched him straight in the face, the fight pursued."**

"**Dean, clearly I wanted to talk to you first."**

"**So, its all true? You think you're not really in love with me?"**

"**No, I think you're not really in love with me."**

"**No, no, no. Rae, I love you." Dean said looking into her eyes. "I love you, this isn't some spell its real. And I think you are scared and you're running away from me."**

"**Here's the thing if you were under some kind of spell, you wouldn't know it."**

"**Rae, this is bullshit. I'm sorry that my whole life I never saw more to a girl than a thin waist and a short skirt but, baby I see you. I'm looking right at you and I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. So I'm telling you it wouldn't matter if I was under some kinda angel mojo…I'd want you."**

**Tears weld up in her eyes. "Dean."**

"**What? Baby, I want you to look at me and tell me you don't love me."**

"**I do. I love you so much." Rae whispered out.**

**Dean pulled her into him, holding her tightly. "Then just be with me and I promise you that I'll love you forever."**

"**I wouldn't hold to much value to that promise muffin." Crowley said smugly. "Seems like your suspicions are true, shame really."**

"**What are you doing here?" Dean growled out.**

"**Muffin, didn't tell you? She summoned me, wanted me to do alittle digging."**

**Dean turned to Rae and raised his eyebrows. "Crowley? Really?"**

"**I'm sorry, but yes I did. I wanted answers he seemed like the type to get them for me. What's the deal?" Rae asked as she turned towards Crowley.**

"**Seems an order was put out to have a cupid hit you," Motioning towards Dean, and placing his hand over his heart. "With the love whammy." Crowley said slowly. "So everything your feeling is just the effects of the love arrow."**

**Dean grabbed Rae's hand and shook his head. "No, maybe Sammy, but not me. I love Rae."**

"**Of course you love her; you were hit with a love arrow." Crowley said as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever Rae is feeling and Sam for that matter is genuine. The cupid was very clear that it was just you Dean."**

"**So, Sam has the hots for my girl and he has no excuse?" Dean huffed out.**

"**Seems so, Well lovely chatting but I have to run. Rae, pleasure seeing you again." Crowley said before he vanished into the air.**

**Rae could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, the tightness in her chest making it hard to breath. She turned her body quickly before the first tears fell and began walking towards the stairs. Dean walked after her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Rae, where are you going?"**

**Rae squeezed her eyes tight and took a silent deep breath. "Just too shower. I just need a minute to process." She headed up the stairs before she completely broke down. She slammed the bathroom door and turned the shower on as hot as it would go. As soon as the room was filled with the loud and over powering sound of water running she let the tears run willingly down her face. She stripped down til she was naked and stared at herself as the tears cascaded violently down her red and puffy cheeks. She climbed into the shower and sobbed. She slide down the cold tile wall, and sat there and let the water run cold. **

**She snapped out of her silent sobbing hysteria when she heard the subtle click of the door being unlocked. Her body tensed and the tears stopped. Rae clenched her teeth and tried to even her somewhat erratic breathing. The curtain opened slowly and Dean knelt down next to the tub, towel in hand. He reached across the long tub, and turned the now cold water off. "Rae, come 'ere baby." He said in a tone so sweet, so endearing holding the large fluffy towel open to her. The tears started to roll freely down her cheeks again. "Come on, don't make me pick you up outta that tub." Rae stood quickly and silently and stepped over the tub. She grabbed the towel form Dean and began drying her body off, as though he wasn't even there. She wrapped the towel around herself and looked him in the eye. "I cant do this."**

"**Stand this close to me naked and not jump my bones." He said as he opened his arms. **

"**No, I cant stay here. I need to leave."**

"**Leave, wait no."**

**Rae leaned against the sink and sighed. "What happens when this love arrow rubs off? And you wake up next to me? Huh? What then?"**

"**Then it wont matter, I know in my gut that this isn't forced. I'm meant to be with you." **

**Rae scoffed. "You don't even believe in that shit. Soul mates."**

"**Yeah, well maybe I didn't. But its different now. Its different with you."**

"**Yes, Dean. Because you were hit with a love arrow. That is way different then any other time."**

**Dean stood in front of her, pulling her body flesh with his. His hands on her hips. "I know. But I believe that everything I feel is real. Cas told us that it would be accelerated, but it would be genuine. I believe Cas. So yes, I was hit by a love arrow, but only because I'm only meant to be with you anyways." **

"**Then if we are meant to be then it will all work out in the end. We will find a way to fix the effects of the arrow and then we can be together. In the meantime, I'm going home. Its been four days, I need to check on Mariah."**

**Dean nodded in agreement. "We can leave first thing in the morning."**

"**Great, you can take me to my car in Missouri, and we can go our separate ways from there."**

"**Whoa, I'm going home with you. We aren't going our separate ways."**

"**I think we should. Figure out how to reverse the affects and see how it goes from there."**

"**Its going to be going the exactly the same." Dean said firmly.**

"**And what if it doesn't? What if you don't love me anymore? What if you don't even like me? Like the sound of my voice gives you a headache or something?"**

"**I love the sound of your voice."**

**Rae huffed and shook her head. "Yeah, but what the fuck happens when you don't? Im the one that is going to have to spend the rest of my life heart broken. It will shatter me into a million pieces if you don't love me."**

"**Baby, I pro-"**

"**Don't. Do not promise me something you have zero control over. Im going back to Texas, and you're coming back here. I need space. I need this to stop til we know if its real. Cause I cant play pretend." **

**Dean nodded and kissed her forehead. "Well I'm going to call Cas and see if Bobby will research how to fix this. The sooner the better, I don't want to spend more than a few days apart."**

"**Dean, you're not being realistic here." Rae said firmly.**

**Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom and into their room. "I'm respecting your wishes, what more do you want from me?"**

"**I want you to realize that what you feel for me isn't real."**

"**It is." He snapped back. "I want to be with you."**

"**No, no you don't. You are confused, because of the love arrow."**

**Dean ran his hand down his face and sighed. "I think you are confused."**

"**Damn straight I am. Do you have any idea how hard it will be for me to walk out that door?"**

"**Then don't."**

"**You're making it sound so simple and it isn't." Rae tugged the towel around her tighter when it loosened around her chest. "Until we figure this all out I cant be around you. I don't think clearly when you are looking at me like I'm pie."**

**Dean raised his eyebrows and advanced towards her. He reached across and untucked the towel, leaving it to cascade down her feet. "You look better than pie." Rae blushed lightly and bent down to rap the towel around herself again. **

"**Don't." Dean's voice was husky and raw. "I want to look at you." He pulled her to him and kissed her long and hard. He picked her up and pressed her between the wall and himself. He pulled his shirt off with one hand and tossed it to the floor. His mouth was devouring her, his mouth was on her lips, chest, neck. It wasn't until she heard his jeans unzip that she snapped out of her lusty haze.**

"**Dean, we can't. We shouldn't."**

**Dean stopped his movements and looked her in the eye. "I don't want too. I need you." He whispered out.**

"**Dean put me down." Rae ordered. He through her over his shoulder and tossed her on the bed. He stood in front of her now naked and climbed on top of her. "Dean, stop it."**

"**No, you stop it." He spoke as his fingers slide into her. "I feel how wet you are, you want me."**

"**Dean."**

"**Rae."**

"**I want you to stop." She said firmly one more time. **

"**Liar." He whispered huskily into her ear. Rae moaned and his thumb found her clit. "That right baby, just enjoy and let it all go."**

"**I want too, but I just keep thinking how wrong this is. I shouldn't be having sex with you when you're under the influence of Cupid."**

"**I don't care."**

"**I do, Im not kidding I want you to stop." When Dean ignored her and continued on his quest to bring her pleasure, she lost what bit of calm she had left. "Get off me." Again Dean ignored her request. "Get the fuck off me Dean Winchester." She said with malice as she pushed on his chest. "Are you so used to getting what you want that you forgot what no means?" Dean grabbed her wrist and held them above her head. He spread her legs further with his left thigh and plunged his erection into her. Rae looked up at him in shock and laid there motionless at first. He rammed into her, she was at odds. It still felt good physically, but mentally she was on the verge of tears. **

"**Dean, please stop." She begged out.**

"**Shhh…mhm..shh baby. Its okay, just relax." He murmured into her ear. Rae began struggling against him and tried to release her arms from his grasp.**

"**Dean! Stop it." She growled out, but none the less was defenseless against him. He continued his movements til he climaxed. He looked down at Rae saw the tears streaming down her face.**

"**You're crying?" He asked shocked.**

"**Yes, now get the fuck off me." Dean pulled himself off her and sat on the end of the bed. Rae jumped to her feet and began dressing. "How dare you?" She spat out after she pulled on her bra and jeans? "Huh? How the fuck dare you do that to me?" She pulled her shirt over her head and walked over to Dean. "You gonna fucking answer me?"**

"**I really thought you were just being resistant, I didn't think you really meant for me to stop." Rae lost her cool. She slapped him hard across the face. **

"**Well I did. I'm leaving, I'll have Bobby or Sam take me to my car tomorrow." Rae slammed the door and marched down the stairs the tears still pouring from her eyes. She stopped when she saw Bobby standing at the bottom of the stairs. **

"**What was going on up there?" Bobby asked motioning towards the upstairs. "You alright girly?"**

"**Yeah, just a misunderstanding. I'm leaving for the night, then heading home tomorrow."**

**Bobby nodded his head. "Okay, why don't you take the dodge for the night."**

"**Thanks Bobby, ill see you tomorrow."**

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~SUPERNATURAL~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~**

**Rae wasn't familiar with the small town of Souix Falls, but she did know where the local bar was. When she pulled up she saw the black Impala, confirming her suspiciousions that she would run into Sam here. She walked inside the smokey bar and saw Sam sitting at the bar, a hot blonde on his right. "This seat taken?" She asked nonchalantly. **

"**No, go ahead." Sam smiled and pulled the stool out for her. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Hopefully getting hammered."**

"**I guess Dean wasn't too happy when you got home?"**

"**Not particularly. But neither was Bobby, broken table and all." Rae motioned at the bartender. "Can I get grey goose and red bull? And two chilled shots. Oh, and you guys sale cigarettes here?" The bartender nodded and motioned to the cigarette machine in the far corner. Rae smiled in appreciation and pulled her wallet out. "Sammy, you got any cash? All I have is my debit card."**

"**Sure, he's a ten." Sam said as he pulled the bill out of his money clip.**

"**Thanks." Rae hopped off the bar stool and bought her smokes. She sat back down and noticed the hot blonde had removed a few more buttons of her shirt, clearly in an attempt to gain Sam's attention. "So Sammy…gonna introduce me to your friend?"**

**The blonde smiled and held her dainty hand out. "Are you Sam's little sister?"**

**Rae chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say that…friends. I'm Rae"**

"**Chelsea." The blonde said sweetly. **

"**Well Chelsea, Sam I'll leave yall to it. Im going to grab a table."**

**Sam stood quickly after her. "I'll join you. Chelsea it was nice chatting." Sam walked after Rae and joined her at the small round table. "Rae?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Where did these bruises come from?" He asked gently rubbing his fingers over her purpling wrist.**

"**Just me and Dean…messing around. So I need to get back to Texas and I was wondering if you'd be up for a road trip?"**

"**You want me to take you?"**

"**If you don't mind, just to Missouri so I can get my car."**

"**Sure, but why isn't Dean?" Sam asked confused.**

**Rae sighed and lit a cigarette. "He and I need some space."**

"**Well I don't think he's going to like the idea of me taking you anywhere."**

"**Well honestly, I couldn't give two fucks what he likes." Rae growled out. "Until we figure out how to reverse this love arrow magic mojo, I don't want to be within ten feet of him."**

"**Love arrow magic mojo?"**

"**Apparently, Cupid hit Dean in the heart with a love arrow. Making him love me."**

**Sam's brow creased. "I see, and me?"**

**Rae smirked and took a drag of her cigarette. "No, it was just Dean. Not me, not you. You should go back to talk to the blonde bimbo over there. She is shooting daggers at me for stealing you away. If you wait to long she wont have sex with you."**

"**Please, I'd rather talk to you then have sex with her. Are you okay?"**

"**No…not really. But I will be. Im going to finish this drink, we are going to take these shots, and then Im going to repeat the process til they cut me off."**

**3 HOURS LATER**

**Rae was sitting at the round table alone, while Sam was in the bathroom. Chelsea the blonde bimbo approached her and sat down next to her. "So, is there any way I could steal Sam away from you?"**

"**He's a free agent, aloud to sit where he wants."**

"**And I love how he sat with you so you wouldn't be all alone. I can tell he's a sweet guy like that."**

"**That's Sam for you. Sweet." Rae said rolling her eyes and lighting another cigarette. **

"**Whats sweet?" Sam asked as he walked up to the table. **

"**Well you of coarse sugar." Rae said giggling. "Chelsea here was just telling me how much of a turn on it was for her, to watch you come sit with the lonely, fat girl."**

"**What did you say?" Sam asked Chelsea.**

"**I didn't say that she was fat!" Chelsea defended.**

**Rae smirked and finished her drink off. "You don't have to say it for me to be able to read in between the lines. So why don't you two run off and screw?"**

"**Well what do you say Sammy? Your friend here doesn't mind if we get out of here."**

"**My name is Sam, and the only person I'm leaving here tonight with is Rae."**

"**You let her call you Sammy." Chelsea pouted.**

"**Well I love her."**

**Rae chuckled and pointed at Chelsea. "Burn…now leave my fucking table."**

**Sam smiled at Rae's comment but was concerned she was way to drunk. The Rae he knew wouldn't go out of her way to be mean to some pointless blonde. "Rae, you ready to leave? Maybe get some sleep?"**

"**Yeah, sleep sounds good. But I don't want to go to Bobby's…Dean will still be awake and Im not ready to deal with him yet. I need more time to process…everything."**

"**We can get a motel room for the night and head to Bobby's when we wake up." Sam offered as a solution. Rae nodded her head and stood up. She slightly stumbled, but regained her balance quickly. "You okay?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arm around her. **

"**Yeah, just sleepy."**

"**Alright then, lets get you into a bed champ." Sam said as he lead her out to the Impala. **

**TBC….Reviews?**


End file.
